Harry Potter: Master of Death and RPG's
by Victor.A.Seaswitch
Summary: When Harry died, he expected to be reunited with his family. What he didn't expect were the words 'Game Over', or a figure named Fate to apologise to him. Harry has the chance to restart his entire life, but all he can think is 'why do these things always happen to me'. Rated T for language, may change later on.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note** : Hi everyone, just a quick note to say this is my first story, inspired by my love of games and other author's pieces of amazing fiction (Chunin Exam Day has to be one of my favourites!).  
I won't be uploading often due to the fact I don't do deadlines very well, and if I give up on the story I'm sorry. For now it's just a funny plot bunny that won't leave me alone.  
Enjoy reading, and feel free to leave a review (even if it's just a spelling error)!  
 _Victor_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, Harry Potter is brilliant masterpiece of JK Rowling.**

Prologue – Game Over

"Stay with me until it's over? Please?"  
"Of course, darling. We won't leave until you do."  
Harry looked into the sad, smiling face of his parents and his chest ached, as if someone were tightening iron bands around his heart. ' _Not long now Harry, not long and you'll join them'  
_ "Course Pronglet, we've got nowhere else to be." Sirius, ever trying to lighten the mood, joked.  
The washed out figure of Lupin smiled warmly at Harry, and nodded to agree. "Nowhere else we'd rather be either, Harry."

Throwing the silken Cloak of Invisibility over his shoulders, he took his first few steps into the Forbidden Forest for what would be the last time, the ethereal figures of his most precious people following in his wake. The Stone of Resurrection warmed his chilled fingers and he pressed it close to his chest before slipping it into his pocket. The warmth helped his heavy legs step forward to what he knew would be his end.

"Does it hurt?" Harry whispered, looking over his invisible shoulder to his parents.  
"Not even a little, Harry, as easy as falling to sleep." Lily reassured, reaching out to touch Harry's messy nest of hair. Harry could almost believe the touch was real and he sank into it, before a gentle breath of wind broke the moment.

The party travelled in silence as they descended further and further into the gloomy forest, but Harry didn't mind. There was nothing more to be said now.

"They're just up ahead now, in that clearing." James pointed just ahead to a gap in the heavy treeline. He moved to stand in front of Harry. "We're so proud of you son, and we're sorry you had to be the one. Remember, we won't go, we're right here, by your side, always."  
Harry's throat constricted painfully as he tried to say something, and settled for what he hoped was a strong nod – but a fat tear fell from behind his glasses and he knew he must have looked anything but strong.

Quickly, he wiped away the moisture and pulled the hood over his head, becoming completely imperceptible to all but maybe Alastor Moody. The ghostly figures vanished from his sight, but he knew they were still watching. Still with him, always.

Harry made a conscious effort not to disturb the ground as he walked into the clearing, avoiding any twigs. Yet somehow, Voldemort knew.

"He'sss hereee…" The ghastly parody of a man calling himself Voldemort hissed in glee. Something akin to a smile stretched his features, showing yellowed, decaying teeth.  
"Come out Potty… Come to us!" Bellatrix tauntingly sang, before a sharp look from her Master caused her to quieten and flinch; like a dog being scolded.

Harry took in a deep breath, and removed his cloak in one motion, letting it pool around his feet like a satin puddle. _'Wonder if they noticed that they can't see my feet?'  
_ Harry looked up and met the satisfied crimson gaze of the Dark Lord as the forest erupted into feral screams and howls of victory from all Death Eaters present. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, perhaps the only two who chose to remain quiet.

"Eyes on me, Potter… I want to see your face before I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes." Voldemort commanded as he held up a pale, bony hand to quell the bloodthirsty cries. Harry clenched his jaw tightly and kept his eyes locked onto Voldemorts – not to give him the satisfaction of watching his 'lights' go out, but to show him he wasn't afraid of the crazy old bastard.

"Tonight, my most loyal Death Eater's, you shall witness the demise of The-Boy-Who-Lived" Voldemort allowed a few dry chuckles to rumble around the group before continuing. "Harry… your death marks my true beginning as the next ruler of all of wizard kind, you who thwarted me at every turn, who time and time again, evaded all my trapsss... and to think; all I had to do was ask you to come and here you are." This time cruel laughter rang through the forest at such a level not even a hand from the Dark Lord could contain.

Finally swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry replied. "Yes," The noise suddenly stopped. "Here I am. Are you going to get on with it or are you planning to talk me to death?" Outraged screams following his words and Harry couldn't help but smile a little bit, though it vanished when he saw Riddles face.

"Harry, Harry, so eager to die..." Tom purred, fingering the Elder wand before pointing it right at him. "As I am the most merciful master... I'll give you your wish." Harry noticed Voldemorts hand shaking. ' _Is he excited or nervous or something?'_

But the slight look of confusion on the Dark Lords face told him something wasn't quite going to plan.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And it that moment, everything changed.

The Elder wand knew who its true Master was, and would not harm him. In the moment Tom cast the Killing Curse, the wand wrenched free from his grip, turned in mid-air to face the caster and thus, the sickly green curse slammed into the Dark Lords body. Tom was dead before he even had time to realise what he'd done.

Harry, even though he could barely register what just happened, his reflexes stepped in and he caught the Elder wand. Years of Quidditch definitely hadn't gone to waste. For the first time in decades, the Deathly Hallows were reunited – the Stone in Harry's pocket, the Cloak over his feet and the Wand in his hand. A ripple of scorching, raw power surged through his body, making him shudder.

Harry had but a second before the first spell came flying towards him.

The remaining Death Eaters (for some had fled immediately at the demise of their Master) launched a multitude of curses at the boy – ranging from the Avada Kedavra to Bombarda.  
Flashes of spells hit the boy continually, mixing together until the whole clearing exploded in a kaleidoscope of sound and colour and _magic_ , utterly obliterating everything that remained of Harry Potter.

Those that found the smoking clearing later found no trace of a wand, a stone, a cloak or Harry Potter. All they found were the smoking remains of various Death Eaters and the corpse of Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Harry Potter was dead, as was the Dark Lord. The Light had won, and they mourned the loss of their hero, and some prayed he still lived.

Harry meanwhile, instead of being re-united with his parents and loved ones in the afterlife, was confronted with something very different.

Two single words in a world of endless darkness.

 _ **Game Over.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - New Game

Chapter 1 – New Game

Harry stared dumbly at the two words, mind completely and utterly blank. He found himself mouthing the words in front of him, over and over and over again, unable to truly comprehend what it all meant. He was just simply gob smacked.

Then, something _snapped._

"GAME OVER? Are you KIDDING ME?" Harry screamed, falling to his knees – in all honesty it made him feel a little motion sick, because he couldn't see what he was standing on – he couldn't feel the floor either. All he was registering was those two words. "My life is a BLOODY GAME? All this CRAP, all that PAIN! I watched people I loved die and for what? A BLOODY GAME?" He held his head in his hands, squeezing his hair tight, as if to test if this was real. To his dismay, it certainly seemed like this wasn't a horrible dream he could wake up from.

"A game… Merlin… Locked up in a cupboard and treated like a house elf, forced to risk my life over and flipping OVER again for people who'd turn on me in a second… pushing away people… to keep them safe…" Hot, angry tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes. "I finally thought… I could have peace… be with my parents. Sirius… Lupin… Fuck… FUCK!" Harry tried to smash his fists into the bleak emptiness, but he couldn't find anything to hit. He ended up just waving frantically in mid-air, before giving up and clutching his head again.

Time passed, Harry wasn't sure how much – he'd been spent it ranting in his head, going over the finer details of how unfair this was, how he didn't deserve this and what should of he been rewarded with for being everyone's little whipping boy.

" **Have you finished being a little bitch yet?"**

Harry opened his screwed eyes and looked upwards – too fast, because his neck cricked. He didn't even grimace though, he was frantically searching for that voice.

"Who said that? Is anyone here?" The words game over had faded and all around him was black. He couldn't see a thing – hell, he couldn't smell anything or feel anything close to a breeze on his skin. He almost wished he was back in the Forbidden Forest again, just to feel _something_. ' _Maybe it was my imagination..?'_

 **"Nope, this is real. Hey Harry."**

"Er… Hey. Hey! I'm not being a little bitch! C'mon!" Harry shouted back indignantly, only just realising what the voice called him.

 **"You have every reason to be upset, Harry, but it had been about an hour and you didn't even take another good look around. I was waving my hands in front of your face and you didn't see. You'd of gotten a sight not every mortal gets to see – the face of Fate herself."**

"Fate? Her? You're… Fate? You're kidding, right?"

 **"Well, maybe about the 'her' part – I don't think I have a gender, really. I just am."**

Harry rubbed the back of his head, his previous anger forgotten in the wake of the bizarre situation he found himself in. _'Talking to Fate about gender identities after having a temper tantrum about my life being a joke… why does this shit happen to me?'_

 **"To be honest Harry, you're just one of those people. Someone has to be chosen to do these sorts of things – and your life wasn't a joke, not at all! This whole 'game over' thing, well… it's kinda my doing."**

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean it's YOUR doing? Undo it! Now!"

 **"Hey, hey, chill out will ya? You kinda brought this on yourself a bit, well… no that's not fair to say – let's just say shit happens okay? You were meant to die Harry, but you were supposed to come back – or at least you were supposed to have the option to. But things got complicated."  
**  
"Complicated how? Why can't you just let me move on dammit! I just want to see my parents! Be with the people I lost and get a ruddy break for once!" Harry felt his anger building, but it quickly ebbed away into icy fear. What in the name of Merlin's saggy ball-sack was going to happen to him now?

 **"Calm down, and let me explain alright?"** When Harry didn't say anything, Fate took it as a good sign to continue. **"You had the soul of Tom Riddle lodged inside you, you were a Horcrux Harry, and when you realised this you knew you had to die. That was supposed to happen. When Tom cast the Killing Curse at you, it was supposed to kill that part of his soul inside you, killing you in the process but you were allowed to come back."**

"Okay… so what's stopping me from going back..?"

From the void came a rumble and for the first time since being in the darkness, Harry felt something like a breeze on his face - the smell of sunflowers and dandelions filled his nostrils. It faded as soon as it came. _'Did… Fate just sigh?'_

 **"Yes, Harry, I did."** The breath of sunflower and dandelion came again. **"The reason you can't go back… well, there are a few reasons. One, is that you inadvertently became the Master of Death."**

"Wait, what?"

 **"I know. Look, you had all three possessions of Death on you when you died, not only that, but they belonged to you. That's why Tom couldn't cast the spell, the Elder wand recognised you as its master and refused to betray you, hence it turned on Tom instead. Dumbledore gave you the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility has always been yours since birth. You united the Hallows for the first time since they were created."** There was a bit of a pause. **"I knew Death was stupid for making them. He got bored Harry, and things get dangerous when immortals get bored. He didn't want to be Death any more. He wanted to move on, a bit like you in a way."**

"Death is like me? Also, he?"

 **"Look, this gender identity thing, just drop it alright? When you've been alive this long gender identity doesn't mean shit. You'll get it when you're older… way older."** Another pause. **"But yeah, Death didn't want to be Death, so when those cocky Peverells wanted a shot at immortality, he thought it was his opportunity to finally get some peace. But you gotta understand Harry, not just anyone can be Death. He wanted to see which brother was powerful enough to hold all three of the Hallows, while not abusing their power."**

 **"The first brother wielded the wand carelessly, let the power go to his head, and was thus unsuitable. The second, was driven insane by the death of his beloved, and being Death means you are going lose people you love, lose those you become attached to forever. You're Death, you are the end. So, he was unsuitable."**

"And the third?"

A laugh, beautiful and sad and everything all at once, echoed through the emptiness. **"The third, well, he was a smart one. He knew what Death wanted, and thus stayed away from the objects his brothers had. He was happy to coffin dodge until the day he decided to die. It's not every day a mortal chooses when he can die. He could have chosen to live forever, he was certainly powerful enough to become Death, but he didn't want to."**

"I could see why, it sounds… lonely."

 **"You have no idea Harry. Anyway, so, Deaths master plan failed at the first try, so he decided to let the objects stay in the mortal realm and said that whoever first united them would take his place. He was desperate, you must understand. Not just anyone can take his place, but he didn't really care at that point. So I stepped in, and made it so that only someone worthy will be able to reunite all three. The reason Dumbledore had so much self-doubt is because I made it so – he wasn't suitable at all, so I didn't allow him to have all three at once."**

"So, why me? Why am I being dragged into this?"

 **"Well… that might have also been my fault."** Harry detected something akin to sheepishness in Fates voice. **"The power to tell the future comes from me, Harry, the ones you call Seers have my blood in them – I sometimes take the form of a mortal and live in their world – for the briefest flickers of time… I have a family."** There was a long silence while Harry digested that information, and Fate collected herself.

" **A tiny fraction of my powers are passed along each generation, allowing them to make prophecies and predictions and see visions that I myself cannot. The prophecies my descendants make are independent of me, I don't control them – surely a small price to pay for me to have a family?"** It seemed like a rhetorical question, but Harry could almost detect pleading in the tone – as if, almost, asking for _his_ acceptance, of all things.  
 **  
** _'Of course I understand… Maybe more than most, the importance of family.'_ His mind cast him back to bitter-sweet memories of the Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin and his parents – the people who above all could make him feel accepted, like he belonged, and above all, _loved_.  
He ached to be with them once more.

 **"Thank you… And Harry? I'm sorry."**

Silence reigned whilst both man and deity dealt with their respective grief.

Suddenly the lull was shattered as Fate decided to get back on track. **"When Trelawney made the prophecy about you having the power Tom knows not… well…"**

"She meant the Deathly Hallows?"

 **"Prophecies are always open to interpretation, Harry – it could have been Love, like Dumbledore thought, and it was in a way, you sacrificed yourself for your friends because you loved them. But in the end, it was you being the Master of Death that killed Tom – by your wand, the Elder Wand, he died."**

Something clicked in Harry's head. "But… what about Nagini? She's not dead, she's Toms last Horcrux!"

 **"Neville Longbottom took care of that, Harry – you know, I believe Neville was also the prophecies intended alongside you, not one or the other – but I digress. What matters now, is that you died as the Master of Death, but your mortal body, along with the Deathly Hallows, has been destroyed in your world. The magic of the Hallows was absorbed into your soul, marking you as Death – but you are still owed a life. Hence, the Game Over screen. I'm sorry about that by the way, I guess I should have told you all this first before dumping you here but… here we are!"** Fate finished on what seemed to be a bit of a forced chipper note.

"Okay, let me get this straight – I'm Death because I _accidentally_ united the Hallows, I died but I can't go back to my old world… wait, could I go back to my old world? Back, before all this? Like, time travel?"

 **"No. Time wouldn't be happy about that at all, she has enough of a job sorting out timelines in your universe when wizards mess with time – she was furious at wizards for making those Time-Turners – she wouldn't make an exception for you. You can't go back to your old world now… but you can go into a new one."**

"A new world? You're going to send me into another world?"

 **"Kind of… A world where you can restart as many times you want, change what you couldn't last time… This is repaying my debt, Harry, giving you this life. I'm going to try and sort this out, okay, I need to have a long talk with the others, especially Death – and discuss what we should do with you. In the meantime… I suggest you try to enjoy this opportunity. I've heard teenage boys love video games, right?"**

"You should know I never got to play any…"

" **Well you're gonna be playing the biggest and best now, lucky you! Gotta dash Harry, but have fun, and I'll get back to you… at some point."**

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

 **"Goodbye!"**

"Wait! Please! I still don't understand!" Harry shouted, panic rising at being left alone in the dark. He'd always hated the dark. "Please don't go!"

Silence.

"Merlin… what now?" Harry looked around, to see a light ahead. Harry squinted as it burned his eyes, then started to step back as he realised he didn't need to walk into the light, the light was coming to him. Screwing his eyes shut again, Harry just prayed to whoever was watching that this time around, his life -if he could call it that – wouldn't suck absolute balls.

A few minutes later, when he felt nothing of note happen, Harry opened his eyes tentatively. It was dark, but not pitch black. He felt something soft… a cobweb? Brush his cheek, and the smell of must and dust clogged his nose. Light from the edges of a small door illuminated the space he was in. A small, dirty space, he was very, VERY well acquainted with.

His old cupboard under the stairs.

"BOY! GET YOUR LAZY BACKSIDE OUT OF BED AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

' _Merlin, why do you hate me?_ '


	3. Chapter 2 - Tutorial

AN: 'screen' text will be split using

* * *

This is the chapter everyone has to do to establish game mechanics – sorry to all who find it boring, but it does have to be done!  
Massive thanks to **ThyJoKing** for my first ever review – as to the rest, enjoy reading!  
 _Victor_

Chapter 3 – The Tutorial

Harry began to sigh, but all of a sudden, there was a soft 'ping' noise, and then he was looking at a large screen with the word ' **Quest Log** ' at the top. He could see other tabs – ' **Inventory'** , **'Save and Load'** and ' **Character Stats'**.

* * *

' **Quest accepted: Feeding Time At The Zoo** ' - _The horse, whale and pig are hungry, and it's up to you to feed them. Make 10 portions of ' **Toast** ', 6 portions of ' **Bacon** ', 6 portions of ' **Fried Egg** ', 2 pitchers of ' **Fresh Orange Juice** ' and 1 portion of ' **Omelette** ' – all of 'good' quality or better – or it's no food for you!_

 **Rewards** : _50XP, 1 ' **Bacon Sandwich** ' +5 reputation with 'Dursleys'._

 **Burning more than 5 items will cause immediate failure.**

 **Failure:** _10XP, possible assault with a frying pan, and go hungry.  
_

* * *

' _Fantastic – chance to start changing my Fate, but I'm still stuck cooking breakfast for other people.'_ Harry sighed, and took another look at the screen in front of him. _'Options? Inventory?_ _Character Stats?_ _Gotta take a look at that.'_

After waiting a minute, Harry figured he had a while before his wretched uncle would come for him, and tried tapping on the word **Inventory**. To his dismay, he hand brushed through the screen, like it was a mere figment of his imagination, a hallucination. He frowned, futilely trying to tap it again, before an idea formed in his head.

"In... Inventory?" He whispered tentatively, and to his surprise, the screen changed so the tab **Inventory** was open.

Only to see that his inventory was completely empty – which was both unsurprising yet disappointing. He had literally nothing but the clothes on his back – and he assumed they'd be rags, even if he couldn't see them in the dim light of the screen. A pang of sorrow washed through him, nothing remained of his old life; the letters from Sirius, Ron, Hermione, his Weasley sweater, his wand… just his memories. He prayed they wouldn't fade.

 _'Well, nothing for it – onto the next!'_ He thought to himself, trying to lock away the misery swelling in his chest and swimming in his eyes.

"Save and load."

The screen changed to show two sub-tabs, **Save Progress** and **Load Game**.

The implications didn't hit Harry until after a while of staring.

"Holy mother of Merlin…" Harry whispered, something akin to excitement bubbling in his stomach as he realised what this could mean for him. All the screw ups; the missed homework, the social faux pas, the awkward moments (the wet, snotty kiss with Cho Chang immediately sprang to mind) and holy crap, the deaths – all completely reversible at his fingertips. Or his voice box, in this instance.

It was a gift unlike anything else in this world, and Harry was going to abuse the hell out of it.

Trying it out for the first time, Harry muttered "Save progress."

A small note popped up on screen.

* * *

 **Greetings from your favourite deity, Harry! I see you found the Save Progress button – a useful tool indeed, no? This and the reload mechanism will probably be the greatest ally you can have in this… life. Use it often and use it well Harry – there are no autosaves here so if you forget to save and you, well, die – you will go back to your last save.**

 **So save often, and have fun!  
Fate.  
**

* * *

 _'Wait, die? What do you mean, die?'_ Wide eyed, he read through the note again, realising that in his panic, he didn't see the part about going back to the last save. Fighting the urge to shrug (how could he shrug at something as spectacular as this?) he accepted the fact he'd need to save, and save often.

"Save progress" There was a flash of light, before another small note appeared on screen.

* * *

 **First save successful – good luck.  
**

* * *

 _'I'm probably gonna need it, based on what has happened in my life so far.'_ Harry reflected, morbidly – but shook his head as if to shake away the grim thought, as well as a stray spider that was creeping stealthily across his cheek, leaving a ticklish trail behind.

Scratching absently, he moved onto the last tab, **Character Stats.** Once again, there were little sub-tabs; **Stats, Skills, Flaws, Abilities and Summons** and lastly, **Relationships.**

What was there surprised him and offended him in equal measure.

* * *

 **Name: Harry James Potter  
** **Age: 6  
** **Title(s): Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Boy, Potty  
**

* * *

Harry scowled fiercely at 'Potty', only batty bloody Bellatrix called him that and now he was stuck with it as a title. Boy, also, was rather offensive – like the Dursleys didn't know his name… they did, they just didn't respect him enough to use it.

Also what struck him, now that he realised just how young he was – was how tiny he was, as he looked down at his dimly illuminated hands; they were tiny, pale and calloused – nothing like the big, tan, scarred ones he was so comfortable with, so used to. He dreaded to think what the rest of him looked like.

Moving on, he took a look at the rest of the page.

* * *

 **There are 7 character stats:**

 **Strength – Your physical strength, affects base melee damage and stamina/endurance.**

 **Constitution – How sturdy you are, affects health points and base defence against physical attacks, poisons and disease. Affects HP regeneration.**

 **Intelligence – Your ability to solve problems and learn new skills. Affects rate of MP regeneration.**

 **Willpower – The measure of control over your magic and mind. Affects resistances to mind control and how wasteful you are when it comes to spells.**

 **Dexterity – Your agility, also affects how your reflexes are, your ability to dodge and accuracy of spells and thrown objects.**

 **Charisma – Measure of your social skills, helps with interactions with other characters and learning skills such as Persuasion.**

 **Luck – How lucky you are. Affects loot drops, critical hits, and social interactions.**

 **Each stat may be increased by certain actions – for example eating well could contribute to gaining a constitution point, studying intensively to intelligence, working out to dexterity and strength and so on. It is up to you to find out how best to build upon your stats, Harry.**

* * *

 _'Making sense so far, alright, let's see what I've got…'_

* * *

 **Level: 0**

 **Strength (pitiful): -1**

 **Constitution (sickly): -4 (+0HP per hour, due to negative status.)**

 **Intelligence (brain dead): 1**

 **Willpower (defenceless): -4**

 **Dexterity (vegetable): 2**

 **Charisma (hideous): 1**

 **Luck (Fates 'lil bitch): 2  
**

* * *

 _'Bugger me backwards I'm pathetic… and Fate… I'm not your bitch!'_

But Harry couldn't help feeling deep down, what with all that had happened to him recently, that yes… yes he was. He read his **Constitution** stat again, as it was his joint worst with **Willpower** , and realised he wouldn't regenerate health. Which led him to look at his health points – and worry. Profusely.

* * *

 **Health Points (HP) are a measure of how much damage you can take before you die – the lower they go, the worse you feel and if they ever drop to 0 for whatever reason, you will die and restart from your last save.**

 **HP: 60***

 ***A normal child has a HP of 100, a normal magical child, 150 due to their magical core invigorating and strengthening their body. Each increase in Constitution will increase your HP by 10, and each level up by 10 also.**

 **Mana Points (MP) are a measure of your magical reserves – no magic, no spells – in addition to that, if your magical core gets too low, it will affect your overall well-being. Currently, your magic is locked, due to your negative willpower.**

 **MP:?**

* * *

Harry cursed like a sailor at that little revelation – in addition to a bloody housefly probably being able to kick his arse, he had no magic! He needed to solve this problem, fast – but how does one increase **Willpower** , of all things?

Putting it on his mental list of things to do, Harry soldiered on with the harsh assessment of himself.

* * *

 **Flaws**

 **Malnourished** –Simply put, you're weak and malnourished, in this case, from the lack of food. Fatten yourself up some with some healthy, nutritious foods to reverse the damage. **-5 to constitution, -2 to strength.**

 **Grieving** (from Sirius' death, Battle of Hogwarts, own death) - **5 to willpower.** To remove you must accept what happened and move on.

 **Evil Aura** (from ?) – People are unnerved by your unnaturally Dark aura, even Muggles – hence they become suspicious of you. **-10% when gaining relationship points with those who find your** **aura chilling, +10% when gaining relationship points with those who are fond of the Dark Arts.  
**

* * *

Harry opened his mouth, gob smacked, at his own flaws. Especially the **Evil Aura** , what the heck was that all about? He threw himself in front of a Dark Lord like a lamb for slaughter for Merlin's sake – 'evil' his arse!

Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell upon it too much for now – he had the rest of his enlightening character stats page to read. Which to be frank, was pretty bleak.

* * *

 **Fatal Flaw: Hero's Complex -** Simply put, you can't help but be the Hero in pretty much every situation – it's almost written into your DNA at this point, hence why it's your Fatal Flaw. This flaw cannot be removed – they are a part of who you are and even Fate won't change that.

* * *

Harry grimaced at the description of what could be his greatest flaw – it was quite true, as a brilliant bushy haired witch once said to him – he did have a little bit of a 'saving-people thing'. At the thought of Hermione, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly to try and control himself – grief had his emotions on a roller-coaster and by god he wanted to get off.

* * *

 **Through attempting to control your emotions, your Willpower has increased by 1.  
**

* * *

That was the sight that greeted Harry when he opened his eyes, and he felt a small surge of both pleasure and anger – the reward was nice but it was a bit soon… being rewarded for not bawling his eyes out over losing _everything_. Deep down though, he knew he'd have to get used to this warped way of life. He didn't have much of a choice at this point.

* * *

 **Through reasoning and acceptance of a situation, Intelligence has increased by 1.  
**

* * *

At this point Harry just stared incredulously at the message, before ignoring it and moving on.

His **Abilities and Summons** left him pretty despondent, considering the only talent he had currently was Parseltongue, and a small portion of him wondered why he still had the skill.

* * *

 **Parseltongue - Ability to speak the ancient Snake Tongue: -10% reputation gains with people or groups who know you speak the language but are against what it supposedly stands for (being evil) – or people afraid of snakes.  
**

* * *

' _Of course, the only ability I appear to possess freaks people out – just my luck. Morgana's wrinkly tits, this is a bit harsh. Scratch that, Fate, you're pissing on me right now!'_

Resignation clear in his voice, Harry brought the **Relationship** sub-tab open. Like the rest of his character stats, there was a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **Relationship Points (Rep) determine how much individuals and groups like, or dislike you, ranging from 'Soul Mates' all the way down to 'Epitome of Hatred'. Rep can be increased through helpful acts and interactions, and decreased via negative ones.**

 **Unfortunately, prejudice and first impressions also dictate how people view you, and correspondingly, their reactions to you later on – for example Death Eaters will pretty much despise you straight out, even if you've never met them before.  
**

 **-10,001 to 10,001 for large groups**

 **-1001 to 1001 for individuals**

 **-1001 and below** or **-10,001 and below Epitome of hatred:** If you've ever said you wouldn't wish someone on some, people like this would sure wish it on you. Would set you on fire and stick around to watch you burn alive just to roast marshmallows on your flaming corpse. Wouldn't waste piss on putting you out even if they were choking on the smoke of your charring flesh. You get the idea.

 **-801 to -1000** or **-8001 to -10,000 Utter loathing:** Wants you dead, and would sure do it – in short, they'd kill you for a cookie.

 **-501 to -800** or **-5001 to -8000 Cursed:** They'd dance on your grave but wouldn't have likely put you there. Might have helped someone move the body though.

 **-301 to -500** or **-3001 to -5000 Angry:** Whatever you did it definitely pissed them off, but there's still hope here.

 **-101 to -301** or **-1001 to -3000 Unpopular:** Okay, so they kinda don't like you and probably wouldn't share there sweeties or invite you to their birthday party, but no big deal, right?

 **-10 to -100** or **-100 to -1000 Annoyed:** They tolerate you, but grudgingly. Do a few nice things for them and I'm sure you'll be best buds in no time.

 **-9 to 0** or **-99 to 0 Neutral:** No opinion, they couldn't give less of shit if they tried.

 **1 to 100** or **1 to 1000 Acquainted:** They know you, or at least know of you, but you aren't quite friends yet.

 **101 to 300** or **1001 to 3000 Friendly:** Way to go, they like you, but it doesn't mean you are friends.

 **301 to 500** or **3001 to 5000 Friends:** They remember your name, your favourite colour, sport, and birthday. Will happily spend time with you with no ulterior motive (unless if you're buying food, maybe). Discounts with stores.

 **501 to 800** or **5001 to 8000 Bestest Friends for Everest/Honoured:** Totally BFF with them now, you swore a pinkie promise and everything!

 **801 to 1000** or **8001 to 10,000 In all but blood…:** You're basically family now, mi casa, es tu casa etc. Massive discounts and freebies from stores, you've made a friend for life now bud.

 **1001 above** or **10,001 above Soul mates:** Not always in the romantic sense, these people will stick with you no matter how tough it gets. Nothing short of murdering their immediate family members for sport would cause it to go down… and even then, Bellatrix LeStrange didn't mind Tommy boy killing off her family did she?  
 **  
** **Individuals**

 **Arabella Figg (Friendly): 250**

 **Dumbledore (Friends): 450**

 **Dudley Dursley** **(Unpopular): -150**

 **Hagrid (In all but blood): 810**

 **Petunia Dursley** **(Unpopular): -208**

 **Tom Marvelo Riddle AKA Voldemort (Utter loathing): -963**

 **Vernon Dursley** **(Angry):-460**

 **Groups**

 **Death Eaters (Epitome of Hatred): -10,200**

 **Little Whinging (Unpopular): -1650**

 **Wizarding World (Honoured): 5400**

 **Order of Phoenix (Honoured): 6000  
**

* * *

Hagrid's status was the only one to lift Harry's spirits – the gentle giant who rescued him from his destroyed home in Godric's Hollow that fateful night had obviously loved him from first sight – his loyalty did run deep and Harry found himself anxious to meet him – along with everyone else – again. Would they be the same? What would be different this time round?

One thing Harry knew for sure – this time around he was going to teach Hagrid how to make rock cakes, if for the sake of his teeth.

In spite of the information he'd learned, Harry felt oddly optimistic as he closed the screen (it took him a few tries, but apparently saying 'exit' worked just fine) – and noted that Vernon hadn't called him again, which was strange – that man/walrus was horrendously impatient in the morning, or at least, his mighty stomach was.

With some apprehension, Harry exited his childhood cupboard and once again was met with the suffocatingly sterile environment the Dursleys called home. ' _God forbid any germs made it into poor Dudders' system_.' Harry snorted to himself.

Entering the kitchen, he was met with the glares of his closest blood relatives – yet even through their hostile stares, Harry was oddly happy to see them. They were here, they were acting normally… this was both good and bad. A small smile lit up his face as he greeted them good morning – and was promptly shocked at how young, high pitched and chipper his voice sounded to his own ears.

"Boy! Wipe that cheery look off your face and start on breakfast!" Vernon growled, narrowing his piggy eyes at the cheerful greeting. Grimacing slightly, Harry went to the fridge.

Opening it, his **Inventory** automatically opened, as did a screen for the contents of the fridge. He was a little surprised to find bread in the fridge – but all the ingredients he needed were there. He went to grab the bread and it disappeared from his hands and appeared in the **Inventory.**

Eyes widening in panic at the display of what his relatives would see as 'freakishness', he whipped round. And saw the most peculiar of sights.

All of them were frozen – suspended in time – Vernon's hand was motionless upon his hideous walrus moustache, as if to scratch it. Petunia's hard eyes stared unblinking out the window, no doubt peering at the neighbours. Dudley was midway eating a biscuit – the crumbs he managed to spray everywhere were frozen in mid-air and one of his three chins was stuck in mid-wobble.

Harry couldn't help it – he dissolved into laughter.

Clutching his sides, tears flowing – relief hit him hard for more than one reason. He was here, with the Dursleys – relatively safe and sound. Everyone he thought was dead, was actually living – there was no war, Voldemort wasn't back, Sirius wasn't dead.

 _Sirius isn't dead!_

' _He's in Azkaban right now! I have to go! Get him out of there!'_

Harry ran two steps away from the fridge and his inventory closed. With that, motion resumed.

"BOY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Vernon yelled, face rapidly colouring to resemble a ripe tomato.

* * *

 **-10 Rep to Vernon Dursley**

* * *

Shocked, on the spot, Harry flustered. "I-I needed to go to the toilet, uncle. I haven't been yet and I would really hate to make a mess… I- I'm so sorry…" Looking down at the floor, part of Harry really felt 6 years old again – the other part was hoping that his lie was successful.

Vernon narrowed his watery eyes at Harry, before sitting back down and grunting "You are excused. Don't keep me waiting, boy."

* * *

 **Through quick wits and deceit, Charisma has increased by 1.**

* * *

Still in shock, Harry walked quickly out of the kitchen, noticing the increase in Charisma. Letting out a breath and a sigh, he walked quickly upstairs – which resulted in him breathless and exhausted. It was hard work, being a 6 year old – especially one as malnourished as he.

Harry took a moment to save the game, before making his way to the bathroom. Splashing water over his face, he went to grab the pristine towel. After drying his face of all moisture, he caught a glance at his face in the large bathroom mirror.

Shockingly green eyes looked back at him in wonder as he studied what he could of his form – pale, smooth skin, small button nose, messy black hair – it was him alright. He touched his thin, childlike face with an equally childlike hand, before ruffling his hair and turning away.

This wasn't a good day for him so far.

"HURRY BOY!"

A sort of panic gripped his chest as Harry ran down the stairs – his first day and he already felt like he was screwing up. He arrived at the kitchen, puffing heavily from running (on such little legs running through a house felt like running a marathon), he wheezed out an apology before going to the fridge again.

* * *

 **Through hard work, Constitution has increased by 1.**

* * *

Quickly saving again at the momentous achievement, Harry opened the fridge once more, and grabbed all the ingredients he needed, slowly getting used to everything vanishing in his grip.

Making his way over to his old cooking counter, a 'ping' alerted him to a message.

"Inventory." Harry mumbled under his breath, careful not to let his relatives hear him. They already thought him repulsive, he didn't need to add insane to the list.

Looking at the **Inventory** , Harry spotted a new sub tab, labelled **Crafting**.

* * *

 **Welcome to the crafting tab, a time-saving, useful, totally wonderful tool that will surely help you along in this world.**

 **To craft an item, you must first choose the recipe and make sure you have the required ingredients.  
**

* * *

Harry looked at his limited recipe list – and noted another sub-tab, **Cooking**.

"Bacon."

Immediately the recipe for **Bacon** opened, (2) bacon rasher + (1) frying pan – something he didn't have yet. Next to the image of perfectly crispy **Bacon** was a number – 20%, and a difficulty rating – 1/5.

* * *

 **Since this is a tutorial, the required items to cook the whole breakfast will be provided. Note the percentage next the food – this is your percentage of success. It will increase with your cooking skill, along with the amount of times you've performed it. The more times you craft an item, the more likely a successful outcome will occur, and subsequently, the quality of the item will increase.**

 **To craft bacon, simply say, 'craft bacon'.  
**

* * *

"Craft bacon." Harry repeated, hesitantly. This was not the sort of cooking he was used to.

* * *

' **Good' Bacon crafted successfully. Cooking skill unlocked (level 1). +5 EXP gained.**

You just unlocked the **Cooking** skill, which you can now level up through practice or reading various skill books.  
You also gained **EXP – experience points** – which contribute to you levelling up as a whole.  
Currently, you are on **5/25**. You therefore need **20XP to gain a level**.

Now, your **success of crafting bacon has increased to 30%**. Next, is the **Craft Multiple** tool. Crafting multiple of one item reduces time drastically, and increases skill points gained from the act – but at a cost. **Crafting multiple of one item decreases the success rate of the recipe.**

 **You need to craft 5 more bacon to complete one part of the objective – crafting 5 bacon at once will reduce the success rate from 30% down to 6% - a risky move.**

One last note – **you don't have to craft**. You may choose to create things manually, which will increase your skill of it more, and is likely to produce better results – however it simply isn't as quick or easy as crafting.

Whatever you choose to do, Harry, you must complete the quest to move on.  
 **Good luck!**

* * *

Head swimming from the amount of information he'd just digested, Harry took a moment to breathe. So crafting was quick and easy but he could choose to cook it himself, at the cost of time.

Feeling lucky for once, Harry chose the quick option.

Instantly, 5 pieces of charred bacon appeared in his inventory.

* * *

 **QUEST FAILED**

 **+10 XP  
**

* * *

"BOY, I SMELL BURNING!"

That was all Harry heard before a heavy metal frying pan was smashed into his face, sending his scrawny body flying and his HP straight to zero.

* * *

 **Critical strike with frying pan from Petunia Dursley.**

* * *

He was dead.

Ending Note: Chapters will probably vary in length, but I do aim to make them longer – thank you **fabul0u5** for taking the time to ask.

Update - Relationship stats fixed, real sorry about that! Fanfiction doesn't seem to like some of the punctuation I use! Thank you's to **ThyJoKing (points to you indeed :D )** and **Lirunex** for kindly pointing it out.


	4. Chapter 3 - Level Up!

AN – To the Guest who asked about the burning – I didn't think about it too much really, but you do have a point… You gave me an idea, I hope you like the solution I came up with!

As to the point about Willpower – once Harry has gone into positive numbers for Willpower he will be able to see his MP, and therefore unlocks the potential for spells and other uses of magic. Thank you for asking! Enjoy!  
 _Victor_

* * *

 **QUEST FAILED**

 **+10 XP**

* * *

"BOY, I SMELL BURNING!"

That was all Harry heard before a heavy metal frying pan was smashed into his face, sending his scrawny body flying and his HP straight to zero.

* * *

 **Critical strike with frying pan from Petunia Dursley.**

* * *

He was dead.

Chapter 3 – Level Up!

Harry immediately found himself staring at the fridge – the last point where he'd saved. He was thankful he had – he didn't fancy losing precious stat points so soon.

 _'Well that was a disaster… I can't believe she killed me!'_ Harry peered in disbelief at his stern, unloving aunt and at her thin, bony arms – and wondered where a strike like that came from.

* * *

 **Through hard work the skill 'Observe' has been gained.**

* * *

Immediately, a small version of his **Character Stat** screen popped up next to Petunia. **  
**

* * *

 **Name: Petunia Dursley (née Evans)  
Titles: Tuney, Pet, Horseface  
Age: 29 (Born 1957)  
Level: ?  
HP: ?  
Status: Squib  
Stats: ?**

 _The bony, unloving horse you call your aunt, and supposedly your last living blood relative (besides Dudley). Her likes include ordering you around and spoiling her son, Dudley. Her dislikes include messiness, animals, and funnily enough, you._

* * *

Harry rapidly read through the information, pausing in wonder at her status – she was a Squib?! _'That mean's… Petunia has magic! The one thing (besides me) she despises above all else!'_ He chuckled slightly to himself before an idea came to him. _  
_

 _'What if… I could make her fully magic?'_

* * *

 **Quest Accepted – Bringin' Back The Magic!**

 _It's dawned on you that there might be a 'cure' for so-called Squibs. Curing dear Petunia might be a good start to having a healthy relationship with her… Conquer Petunia, then the world!_

Objectives

Find a cure to 'Squib-ism' _ **  
**_ **Rewards: 10,000XP, +2000 Rep to Wizarding World, +200 Rep to any Squib you cure (plus any gifts they choose to give you in return), patent for the cure.**

* * *

 _'Holy-moley mother of Merlin where would I even_ _begin_ _something like this? Need to get my own bloody magic back first for crying out loud!'_ A thought struck Harry. _'Will this sort of thing happen often? If I get a vague idea will I always get a quest from it?'_

* * *

 **Through clever deduction, Intelligence increased by 1.**

* * *

 _'That's a yes, then.'_

Turning his gaze over to the once more frozen Vernon and Dudley, he attempted to ' **Observe'** them too, just to see what he would find.

* * *

 **Name: Vernon Dursley  
Titles: 'The Whale-rus'  
Age: 35 (Born 1951)  
Level: ?  
HP: ?  
Status: Muggle  
Stats: ?**

 _It is often said that couples in long term relationships often look like one another – it couldn't be less true for the darling couple that is the Dursleys. Morbidly obese and hairy – the only traits Vernon and Petunia share are their overwhelmingly snobby, bad-tempered attitudes and their desperate need for 'normalcy'._

 **Name: Dudley Dursley**  
 **Titles: Dudders, Diddykins, Popkin, Pumpkin, Diddy, My Neffy Poo, Pig In A Wig**  
 **Age: 6 (Born 1980)**  
 **Level: 4**  
 **HP: 120**  
 **Status: Muggle**  
 **Stats:?**

 _The offspring of Petunia and Vernon Dursley – it's obvious this specimen takes after his father so far in weight and, through being spoilt rotten by his parents, he learnt the spite of his mother. Dudley currently enjoys getting what he wants, and doesn't like being denied anything. In short, he's a little twit – but maybe it isn't too late for him?_

* * *

Harry cast his mind back to what Dudley grew up to be – until the Dementor attack, that is. A single cold cup of tea changed Harry's perspective of Dudley – it definitely wasn't too late for him. The thought filled him with hope – maybe their relationship wouldn't have to be so hateful this time around?

* * *

 **Through diligent practice, Observe has levelled up by 1. You gained 2XP. 7/25, you need 18XP to level up.**

* * *

Harry's eyebrows raised as he quickly scanned his relatives once more to see if he could glean any further information – and was disappointed. He was interested though, as to why he could see Dudley's level and HP (double his own? Merlin!) – but not his aunt's or uncles. ' _Maybe they are too high a level for me to see?'_

* * *

 **Through clever deduction, Intelligence increased by 1.**

* * *

' _Wow… if that's all it takes to gain stats I'll be a genius in no time!'_

* * *

 **Through being a prat, Intelligence decreased by 1. Don't push it, Potty-boy.**

* * *

 _'Bugger off.'_

* * *

 **Through ignoring helpful advice, Intelligence decreases by 1. Don't say we didn't warn you.**

* * *

Harry wisely decided to hold his mental tongue and focus on calming down. No use getting mad over a game now, is there?

* * *

 **Through learning from past mistakes and controlling your temper, Intelligence and Willpower both increase by 1. Note – don't forget this game is your life now Potty-boy.**

* * *

Harry chose to ignore the nickname he seemed to be saddled with and the barb about his life and focus instead on the gain in **Willpower** – one point closer to unlocking his magic again! Excitement rushed through his body and Harry couldn't help doing a little dance – being 6 years old again meant these kind of urges just couldn't be ignored.

* * *

 **Through a horrifyingly embarrassing act, the skill Dance has been unlocked. Gained 5XP. 13/25, you need 12XP to level up.**

 **Skill: Dance** **  
** _Shake that booty and show those moves, you've learnt to dance! Your skill determines whether you will flounder or faze on the dance floor – this skill ranges from the classic Waltz to the contemporary Breakdance._

* * *

Harry danced some more, flailing his arms about wildly, giggling (giggling? What was he, six? Wait…) at the unchanging expression of his relatives – who were still frozen in time due to his **Inventory** still being open. He could only imagine their reactions to such an outburst of happiness – shock and outrage seemed most likely.

Soon though, the excitement died down and he stood, panting (damn **Constitution** ), trying to figure out exactly why he was stood in front of the fridge again. _'Breakfast! I still have that bloody mission to complete, don't I?_ '

Quickly checking the specifics of the quest again, he gathered the ingredients like last time, and once more made his way to the counter. Warily, he decided to save his progress before starting – if he died again, from making breakfast of all things, he'd like to not have to lug the ingredients from the fridge to his prep counter each time. Also, stat points!

Sometime later, Harry stopped to admire his efforts – 6 'good' **Bacon** , 1 burnt, 2 'good' pitchers of **Orange Juice** , 3 'bad' ones containing floating pieces of zest and seeds, 2 'perfect' and 8 'good' pieces of **Toast** , only 1 burnt, miraculously – and lastly, an amazing 6 'perfect' **Fried Eggs** (he decided to do all those himself – the way the egg hardened in the pan was always fun to watch) and 2 burnt.

He found out that orange juice didn't contribute to a fail, because it wasn't burnt, just 'bad' – which he was very thankful for.

His **Cooking** skill had also levelled to 4, and he himself was now an astounding level 1!

Harry was sweating buckets at this point – he had decided after 5 fails (2 of which resulting in his demise from Petunia's dreaded 'skillet strike') to save before he tried the final recipe – the cursed **Omelette**. 3 times the ruddy eggs had curdled and burnt in the pan, and 2 out of those 3 times had led to spectacular failure of the whole bloody quest.

He also found the reason why after 5 burnt pieces his relatives could smell 'burnt' – he gained an interesting **Status** after having 5 or more pieces of 'burnt' food in his **Inventory**.

 _(Flashback)  
_  
Harry was waiting patiently for the final piece of toast to emerge, crisp and golden, from the toaster. He chose not to use the **Craft** tool too often and never for the final piece – failure seemed more likely that way.

Unfortunately for Harry, he got distracted by a fly entering the kitchen via the ajar window. He took his eye off the toaster for all of three seconds before the toaster burst into flames.

* * *

 **CRITICAL FAILURE – Ash (from toast) gained. Note – I suggest you try to put it out, Potty. Your rellies aren't looking too pleased.  
-200 Rep to Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley  
+10 Rep to Dudley Dursley**

* * *

Thinking quick on his feet (and gaining 1 point of **Intelligence** in the process) Harry quickly unplugged the wretched, burning object and threw it into the sink and immediately turned on the tap (losing that 1 **Intelligence** in the process – c'mon, water on electric fires?). Luckily he didn't get electrocuted when he turned off the tap after Petunia screeching at him to.

Crisis over, Harry slowly turned around.

Silence.

Without a word, Petunia grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to his cupboard. Harry didn't even need to be thrown in, he gladly retreated – his aunt could be quite scary when she donned that pale-faced-rage look. She almost looked snake-like when narrowing her eyes to that extent.

Opening his **Character Stats** to see what levelling up meant for him, he noticed something odd.

* * *

 **Status Effect - Smokin'!:** Due to having 5 or more pieces of 'burnt' food or ash in your **Inventory** , you now emanate the smell of burning tyres and thus repulse everyone around you. **-2 Charisma.**

 **Status Effects are temporary states which can have massive consequences – but the key word being temporary, they are usually easily removed – most with time.**

* * *

 _'So that's what the burning smell was…'_

 _(End flashback)_

Needless to say, he reloaded and vowed never to get distracted by a fly when cooking again. He could almost hear Fate laughing at him right now.

She was.

Focusing his attention back to that task at hand, Harry checked his **Craft** screen to see his success rate of the omelette.

* * *

 **Omelette**

Requires: Eggs (x2), butter (x1), pepper (x1), frying pan.  
Difficulty: 2/5  
Success rating: 18%

 _Fluffy, beaten eggs, cooked until golden. Add toppings to taste!_ _ **+10 HP when eaten.**_

* * *

' _Thank Merlin that the ingredients are unlimited for this quest, I think I would out of run out of eggs ages ago… Wait.'_ A flash of inspiration. _'Food doesn't run out this time only – I've saved up to this point… Why can't I practice some more before I try the_ _ **Omelette**_ _?'_

* * *

 **For finally finding a way to abuse the save mechanism, Intelligence increases by 1.**

* * *

Rubbing his hands together gleefully, Harry cackled (which sounded very creepy, coming from a 6 year old), cracked his tiny knuckles and set to work.

 _A long, long time later…_

Harry had lost count of how many times he'd saved and reloaded. How many times he'd been killed by Petunia, or how many times he'd set something on fire. For what seemed like an eternity Harry had alternated between **Crafting** and **Cooking**.

 _But he'd done it!_

Harry's **Inventory** now looked like this.

* * *

 **Orange Juice** _ **  
Perfect: x26 (+10HP when consumed)  
Good: x999 (+7HP when consumed)  
Bad: x999 (+2HP when consumed)**_

 _Freshly squeezed, nutritious, tangy and delicious._

 **Bacon  
** _ **Perfect: x77 (+5HP when consumed)  
Good: x645 (+3HP when consumed)  
Burnt: x1 (+1HP when consumed)**_

 _Crispy, yummy bacon – said to be a cure for even the worst hangover, and great wedged between two slices of bread. It's bad for you, but oh so good._

 **Toast  
** _ **Perfect: x120 (+5HP when consumed)  
Good: x478 (+3HP when consumed)  
Burnt: x1 (+1HP when consumed)**_

 _Crisp, golden and delicious – the perfect way to start the day. Add toppings to taste!_

 **Fried Eggs  
** _ **Perfect: x230 (+5HP when consumed)  
Good: x999 (+3HP when consumed)  
Burnt: x2 (+1HP when consumed)**_

 _A beautiful fried egg, perfect for breakfast or adding to salads. Whether the yolk be hard or runny it's up to you!_

* * *

Harry found out after making so many **Orange Juice** that he could only stack items in lots of 999, and he couldn't carry any more of that same item. A reasonable enough restriction on a very crafty, and supremely useful, cheat.

He also found out that through the three days he'd been cooking, he never needed to sleep, or to eat, or to go to the toilet. The only thing he felt was an urge to shower – mainly from the grease build up in his nest of hair. From the fumes of **Cooking** **Bacon** and **Fried Eggs** repeatedly, his hair had gotten to the point where it stuck to his head – it was actually flat for once – but he couldn't help but feel a little like Snape.

He was also stir-crazy – hours of looking at the same screen or out the same window had taken a toll on his admittedly fragile sanity. But hey, his **Cooking** skill was a respectable level of **56** , and he'd levelled up 4 times just from the experience of that alone. And he'd gained a cute little perk at some point – he didn't exactly know when.

* * *

 **Baron of Breakfast** : (Unlocked by mastering **Fried Eggs, Toast** and **Bacon** ) Without a doubt, you are the ruler of the legendary English breakfast. Through times 7am-8am you will only produce 'perfect' food.

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry, it was now 10.10am, and the slot for only producing perfection had already slipped through his fingers. He was grateful that his relatives didn't seem to notice the huge passage of time – in reality he could have cooked the quest amount of food in half an hour. No matter!

Finally, he was onto the last item on the menu. The despicable **Omelette**. Hours of training had prepared him for this moment. His eyes were focused only on the **Success Rate: 64%**.

This was it.

"CRAFT **OMELETTE!** " Harry shouted, raising his hands up triumphantly when a 'perfect' **Omelette** finally appeared in his **Inventory**.

"YES, IN YOUR BLOODY FACE! I DID IT!" He began flipping the bird and **Dancing** wildly in front of the counter, before mooning his frozen relatives. Only they weren't frozen any more.

* * *

 **Through celebratory practice, Dance increased to level 2. Gained 3XP. 567/1200. You need 633XP to level up. Note – we suggest you stop now, Harry.**

 **New skill learned – Taunt. +5XP.**

 _Your capacity for pissing someone off with the aim of having a giggle or making them 'Enraged' in combat._

 **Quest Complete! Feeding Time At The Zoo!**  
 **Rewards: 50XP, 1 'Bacon Sandwich' +5 reputation with 'Dursleys'.**  
 **Required items have been removed from Inventory.**

 **You need 578XP to level up.**

 **+5 Rep with Dudley, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.**  
 **-50 Rep with Petunia and Vernon Dudley (from mooning and swearing)**  
 **+45 Rep with Dudley Dursley (from mooning and swearing) (10% decrease from Evil Aura)**

 **Let's see you survive this one Harry.**

* * *

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF MY PRECIOUS DIDDY! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Petunia screeched, desperately holding on to Dudley's fat little head while he happily munched through some **Bacon**.

"He made a good breakfast though mummy!" Dudley happily remarked, spitting globs of **Bacon** everywhere.

Harry was oddly touched by his chubby cousin's sort-of defence – even Petunia looked a little put-out. It was true though – everything laid out before them was perfect – to the uniformly golden stack of **Toast** to the delicious, slightly sizzling **Bacon** – it really was a perfect breakfast.

Petunia looked at her son before turning her glare back to Harry. "Get yourself out of my sight for the rest of the day. If I see you, no tea for you tonight." Harry was about to fle- leave, the kitchen, when Petunia's soft whisper stopped him in his tracks.

"And God help you, boy, if Dudley takes after you…"

It sent a cold shiver down his spine. Since when had his aunt been this terrifying?

 _'Guess when she has killed you countless times you develop some sort of respect for her.'_

* * *

 **Through blind Luck you manage to escape being skinned alive by Petunia. Luck increases by 1.**

* * *

Harry saved the game quickly before thinking hard - there were two ways in which Harry could stay out of sight – retreat into his cupboard, or leave the house.

He chose the less-safe option. Freedom awaited him.

But first, sort out his **Character Stats**. Four levels up must have changed something, right?

* * *

 **Name: Harry James Potter  
Age: 6 (born July 31** **st** **, 1980)  
Titles: Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Boy, Potty  
Status: Half-Blood  
HP: 100  
MP: ?**

 **Stats**

 **Level: 4**

 **Strength (Pitiful): -1**

 **Constitution (Sickly): -3 (+0HP per hour, due to negative status.)**

 **Intelligence (Dunderhead): 5**

 **Willpower (Defenceless): -2**

 **Dexterity (Vegetable): 2**

 **Charisma (Hideous): 2**

 **Luck (Unlucky, Chucky!): 3**

 _You have 8 Stat Points to spend. You gain 2 per level. Choose wisely._

* * *

Thinking hard, Harry chose to get all of his negatives stats to at least 0. That cost him 6 points already – only 2 left.

 _'I'm still not regenerating any health, and I still haven't unlocked my magic. So my last two points should go into_ _ **Constitution and Willpower**_.

In the end, Harry's stats looked like this, and he was rather pleased.

* * *

 **Strength (Pitiful): 0**

 **Constitution (Sickly): 1 (+1HP per hour)**

 **Intelligence (Dunderhead): 5 (+20MP per hour)**

 **Willpower (Defenceless): 1**

 **Dexterity (Vegetable): 2**

 **Charisma (Hideous): 2**

 **Luck (Unlucky, Chucky!): 3**

 **HP: 110**

 _ **Through bringing your Willpower into the plus figures, you unlocked Magic!  
While Intelligence dictates how many MP (Magic Points) points you have, and how fast your MP replenishes – but Willpower is the one you need to control it.**_

 **For every point of** **Intelligence** , **MP goes up by 5**.

 **MP: 50**

 _ **MP is vital to performing spells and other acts of Magic – however it is up to you to discover just how versatile your gift is!**_

 **Note** – now your **Magic** is unlocked, ' **Accidental' Magic** will become a much more common occurrence, until your **Willpower** is enough to control it.

 **Good Luck!**

* * *

Harry then went on to check how his **Relationship** screen was looking, more specifically, how his relatives felt about him.

* * *

 **Dudley Dursley (Annoyed): -100  
Petunia Dursley (Unpopular): -253  
Vernon Dursley (Cursed): -515**

* * *

An interesting gain in **Rep** with Dudley at the cost of his uncle, who was rather angry at him. _'It wasn't like I was swearing at him…'_ Harry thought crossly. But no use crying over spilt milk – he had things to do! A whole new/old world to explore!

Munching on his hard earned **Bacon Sandwich** , Harry saved the game again before he unlocked the front door and stepped out into the brilliant British sunshine.

The first thing he heard was hissing in Petunia's prided bushes.

 _'This can't be good.'_

Ending Note – Over 1000 views! I'm honestly shocked that my little story got that much interest, thank you everyone!  
On another note, the next update won't be for a while due to me going away on holiday – but I think even then I'll squeeze a little writing in!  
 _Victor_


	5. Chapter 4 - The Pet Shop Boy

Munching on his hard earned **Bacon Sandwich** , Harry unlocked the front door, and stepped out into the brilliant British sunshine.

The first thing he heard was hissing in Petunia's prided bushes.

 _'This can't be good.'_

Chapter 4 – The Pet Shop Boy

* * *

 **Quest Accepted: A Snake-y Surprise!  
** _There seems to be something hissing around Petunia's beloved rose bush – go investigate!_

Objectives  
Find the source of the hissing.  
 **Rewards: +10XP, +2 Parseltongue skill**

* * *

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry carefully made his way over to the brilliantly blooming bush. He screwed up his face when he realised he'd have to risk the thorns and crawl underneath to find the snake – luckily, being 6, his tiny body was just the right size to squeeze through.

What he found made his stomach turn slightly.

A beautiful, silvery grey snake, peppered with areas of light blue – a small, speck of a creature – bleeding heavily from great slashes all down its back. The miniscule reptile was thrashing and hissing furiously in pain – and if Harry listened carefully, he could faintly make out a few words.

 _"Blood… pain… ssss…"  
_

* * *

 **Quest Update – A Snake-y Surprise**

 **+10XP, +3 Parseltongue skill**

You learned **Parseltongue** – **Level 3**.  
 **663/1200XP**

 _Ability to speak the ancient Snake Tongue – note -10% reputation gains with people or groups who know you speak the language but are against what it supposedly stands for (being evil) – or people afraid of snakes._

 **Objective  
** Heal the snake **  
Rewards: Boomslang skin, +10 Reputation with 'Snakes'.  
Failure: Boomslang skin, -100 Reputation with 'Snakes'**

 **Hidden Objective  
**? **  
Reward: Temporary Boomslang familiar, +100 Reputation with 'Snakes'.**

* * *

Mind whirling, Harry looked down on the little snake – Boomslang, native to Africa if he remembered rightly – and wondered what the hell to do. He couldn't just leave the little thing here, so he tried looking at its injuries closer.

* * *

 **Through a special act, the skill Diagnostics was learnt. +5XP. 668/1200XP.  
** _The ability to diagnose a patient – you gotta know what you're treating before you treat it. Includes both muggle and magical means of diagnosing patients._

 **Species:** Boomslang Snake **  
Sex:** Male **  
Age:** 4 months **  
Diagnosis:** Lacerations across back, bleeding. **  
HP:** 20/50 (-2HP per minute from bleeding)

* * *

' _Oh god, oh god, what do I do now?'_ Harry looked through his **Inventory** , trying to find something useful – but all he could find was food.

Food.

 _'Can snakes eat_ _ **Bacon**_ _?'_ Harry wondered, as he hesitantly offered it to the snake.

 _"Eat… help… help…"_ Harry desperately choked out – it was strange for him, **Parseltongue** used to be as easy as breathing – now he was struggling for words.

 _"Speaker?"_ The creature managed to hiss out, before opening its tiny jaws to take in the strip of meat.

* * *

 **'Perfect' bacon gives Boomslang +10HP. 30/50HP.**

* * *

" _Deliciousss… still hurts…"_ The snake whispered out – Harry noticed the bleeding was still ongoing. _'Maybe I should wait this out – he's got to stop bleeding some time?'_

And so, Harry fed the snake **Bacon** to top up its HP, and after an half an hour, the ' **Bleeding** ' status ended.

 _'And they say_ _ **Bacon**_ _is bad for you!'_ Harry allowed a small chuckle as he looked down at the snake – its HP now a respectable 45/50. He could hardly believe he'd saved its life through the power of **Bacon**.

 _"Thank you, speaker… ssss close one…"_

" _Welcome…_ " Harry muttered back in return, inspecting the Boomslang once more. It was only a baby, and wouldn't survive without the protection of its mother – who hadn't yet turned up to bite him. Sadly, he realised, she probably wouldn't ever come.

Mind made up, he offered a tiny hand to the equally tiny snake. _"Please… come. Protect."_

Harry held his breath – before letting it out as the injured reptile slowly made its way up to his hand, before wrapping itself round his thin wrist.

* * *

 **Quest Update!  
** **  
Objective:** Heal the Snake  
 **Rewards: Boomslang Skin, +10 Rep to 'Snakes'**

 **Hidden Objective: Keep the snake** **  
Rewards: Temporary Boomslang Familiar, +100 Rep to 'Snakes'**

 **New Objective – Protect the Snake  
** _Keep the Boomslang safe until its injuries heal.  
_ **Rewards: Permanent Boomslang Familiar, +750 Rep to 'Snakes'**

 **Group Relationship added!** **  
Snakes (acquainted): 110**

 **Through diligent practice, Parseltongue raised to level 4. +10XP. 678/1200XP.**

 **We suggest at this point you try looking at your Skills section – you still have 4 skill points to spend.**

* * *

Harry did just that, wondering why he didn't check it before.

* * *

 **Skills** **  
You have 4 points to spend – you gain one skill point for every Character Level you raise. Allocate these points to skills difficult to build on, or ones you wish to improve on fast – it's up to you.**

 **Language (Natural English)  
** _ **Parseltongue (Level 4):**_ **Ability to speak the ancient Snake Tongue – note -10% reputation gains with people or groups who know you speak the language but are against what it supposedly stands for (being evil) – or people afraid of snakes.**

 **Warrior  
** _ **Taunt (Level 1):**_ **Your capacity for pissing someone off with the aim of having a giggle or making them 'Enraged' in combat.**

 **Healer  
** **Diagnostics (Level 1): The ability to diagnose a patient – gotta know what you're treating before you treat it. Includes both muggle and magical means of diagnosing patients.**

 **Everyday  
** _ **Dance (Level 2)**_ **: Shake that booty and show those moves, you've learnt to dance! Your skill determines whether you will flounder or faze on the dance floor – this skill ranges from the classic Waltz to the contemporary Breakdance.**

 **Cooking ( _Level 56_ )** **:** **The ability to make yummy yummy (and also nutritious) food. Get good enough and you'll be able to whip up ambrosia from a few rats and a couple of Hagrid's special rockcakes.**

 _ **Perk: Baron of Breakfast**_ _: (Unlocked by mastering_ _ **Fried Eggs, Toast**_ _and_ _ **Bacon)**_ _Through times 8am-9am you will only produce 'perfect' food._

 ** _Observe (Level 2)_** **: Your ability to assess the stats of others.**

* * *

Looking at all his skills, which were in his opinion, decidedly few – he decided to spend just 1 point on upping his **Parseltongue** skill to level 5 – the better he could understand his new familiar the easier it would be for him to take care of it. _ **  
**_

' _I think I better get the little guy someplace safe, he won't be safe on my wrist after all.'_

Immediately after that thought, his **Inventory** opened, with a new sub-tab, labelled **Familiars**.

* * *

 _Congratulations, you just gained your first_ _ **Familiar**_ _!_ _ **Familiars**_ _are beings who have a special relationship or bond with a person – they are lifelong companions that can aid you in battle, and are able to level up as you do!  
To keep your familiar safe, you may store them in your __**Inventory**_ _, but be warned as keeping your_ _ **Familiar**_ _in there for too long will cause it to be unhappy with you – we suggest you keep it out of there as much as possible.  
Another note – you must keep your __**Familiar**_ _fed, and food from the other parts in your_ _ **Inventory**_ _will automatically be consumed as needed to feed them. If you have no_ _suitable food, your_ _ **Familiar**_ _will starve and die. So just remember to feed them!_

* * *

'Well that's very convenient…'

Harry thought to himself, taking all the information in. _"I am going to put you in here… safe. Take you out tonight."_ Harry hissed to the Boomslang, carefully moving his wrist towards the **Inventory** screen.

 _"You are a very strange speaker…"_ With a small flash, the snake vanished from his wrist and appeared in the **Inventory**.

* * *

 **Name:** Kofi **  
Species:** Boomslang  
 **Gender:** Male **  
Age:** 4 months **  
Level:** 3 (20/300)  
 **HP** : 45/50 **  
Happiness:** 35/100 **  
Hunger:** 90/100  
 **Likes:** Bacon **  
Dislikes** : Cats **  
** _  
Boomslangs are usually native so Africa, but Kofi was imported by a breeder and was bred to be more poisonous than normal – however Kofi was too small so the breeder released him into the wild, knowing he would die.  
You found Kofi in Petunia's rose bushes after he'd been attacked by a local stray cat – and saved his life in an unorthodox manner – by feeding him with __**Bacon**_ _.  
Time will tell if Kofi will stay with you._ **  
** **  
Stats**

 **Strength** : **1**  
 **Constitution: 3  
Willpower: 2  
Intelligence: 2  
Dexterity: 5  
Charisma: 2  
Luck: 1**

 **Through having a snake familiar, you gained a perk!**

Perk: **Snake Familiar -** +30% Learning **Parseltongue** , +20% to **Constitution** when dealing with poisons.

* * *

' _Thank Merlin, I shouldn't take so long to learn it now, I could actually get to know my new familiar some more!'_ Harry read the second bit of his perk in surprise – he didn't really expect to get poisoned at any point but… the resistance couldn't hurt.

Harry then checked the bushes some more, hissing gently in **Parseltongue** , to check any more reptile friends weren't around for Petunia to find, and Vernon to stomp on. There wasn't – and he gained two more levels to **Parseltongue** to boot, and a cheeky 16XP.

 _'Things are looking up!'_ Harry thought as he saved the game.

He should have really known by now that thinking it would jinx it.

* * *

 **Random encounter! Mutant Pigeon!**

* * *

 _'What in the flying heck is that?'_

* * *

 **Observe activated!**

 **Species: Pigeon  
** _The mundane pigeon, often regarded as a pest in England – the more common term being 'a rat with wings'._ **  
Level: 2  
** **Flaws** **  
Mutant:** Sporting three eyes and five tongues? Unnatural resistance to radiation, or poison? Just plain weird-looking? Congratulations – you've probably encountered a **Mutant** species. Effects will vary with the mutation.  
 **Effect- Two Heads** : Double the brains, double the power! Due to having two heads, your **Intelligence** doubles, at the cost of your **Charisma** halving – because having two heads is a little freaky.  
 **  
HP:** 55/60

 **Observe raised to level 3! +4XP.**

* * *

Before him stood a two-headed, three legged **Mutant Pigeon** – who was surveying him with a decidedly disturbing glint in its amber coloured eyes… all gosh darn four of them.

* * *

 **Welcome to combat Harry! As you can see, this rat with wings and two heads has decided to 'peck' on you (get it?). Get used to this happening, and appreciate it when they do – these encounters can be great for levelling up and finding some sweet loot.**

 _Anyway, hop to it Potty – this bird won't cook itself!_

* * *

 _'As if that's all it's got to tell me! That wasn't remotely helpf- OH CRAP!'_ Diving to the left, Harry just managed to avoid the sudden dive-bomb the crazed **Mutant Pigeon** launched at him. Swearing loudly, Harry and the bird engaged in a frantic game of one-sided tag – with the pigeon attempted to ram itself into the poor boy.

The game lasted an amazing two minutes before Harry's lungs and legs burnt to the point where he just couldn't run any more. A flash of light notified him to a message.

* * *

 **Through hard work and running like a wuss from a Pigeon, you gained 1 Constitution.**

* * *

 _'You know what, I'M DONE!'_

Harry spun round and launched himself at the **Mutant Pigeon** , who was a mere metre away from him, and moving fast. The **Mutant Pigeon** , being unusually intelligent, tried to veer its course away from the human who had decided to try and squish him.

Unsuccessfully.

Grimacing in disgust, Harry rose from the floor and tried to peel off the remains of a flattened **Mutant Pigeon**. To his surprise, it disappeared in his grip – taking the gore with it, much to his relief.

* * *

 **Mutant Pigeon defeated!  
+10XP (652/1200)  
\+ Pigeon breast  
\+ £2**

 **Note – most enemies will disappear when you've defeated them. Can't have bodies piling up everywhere, can we?**

* * *

The note didn't fill Harry with a great amount of hope – 'bodies piling up everywhere' made it sound like he'd have to fight an awful lot of… everything.

* * *

 **Well done, have an Intelligence point.**

* * *

 _'Not going to lie, the smart-arse attitude of this game is started to grind on my nerves.'_ Harry scowled to himself waiting for the 'take away the point you just gained' punishment.

It didn't come, to his surprise.

* * *

 **CYKE! -1 Charisma!**

* * *

' _Nevermind…'_ Harry sighed aloud, wondering what the heck he should do next. To be honest, he never got much freedom as a kid the last time around; most of his younger years were spent learning to do chores – so this was all a little new to him.

Thinking back to what he'd learnt recently, Harry realised he should probably pick up some supplies from the Pet Store for his new companion – though £2 wouldn't go far at all. He doubted Kofi would be able to survive off **Bacon** for the rest of his life. He still wasn't sure if snakes were supposed to eat **Bacon** at all, to be honest.

Making a mental note to look it up later, Harry set off in the direction of the local pet store – Critter Corner. He set off in a brisk jog – apparently exerting himself to ridiculous limits was the way to gain **Constitution** , something he needed a lot of, seeing as he was in mortal peril every five minutes or so.

Miraculously though, he made it to the store unharmed, though he didn't gain any **Constitution** for being an out-of-breath mess as he walked through the door. A bell cheerfully tinkled at him in greeting.

"OH GOD, HELP!"

Harry's heart jumped as he ran deeper into the store, failing to realise the curious stares of the animals as he rushed by towards the source of the shouting.

When he saw a terrified, acne-riddled clerk backing away from a herd of adorable Labrador puppies, he immediately calmed down. And wondered what the hell was going on.

"Oh thank god! Please get these beasts away from me!" The clerk sneezed loudly, causing some puppies to fall over themselves in shock. Harry's inner girl couldn't help but say 'aww'. "I'm really" Sneeze. "Allergic!" Sneeze, sneeze.

 _'Are you kidding me? You work in a pet store!'_

* * *

 **Quest Accepted: Who Let The Dogs Out?  
** _Somebody let out the mighty beasts from their heavily guarded containment pen. It is up to you, Hero, to round up the vicious canines and put them back in their rightful places._

Objectives  
Get the puppies back into their pens.

 **Rewards  
+100 Rep to 'Critters Corner'**  
 **+110 Rep to Eugene Aberstan**  
 **\+ 25 XP**  
 **\+ 2 to Animal Handling**

 **Failure  
The possible death of Eugene Aberstan**  
 **The possible death of yourself**

* * *

 _'Wait, what!?'_ Harry frantically saved the game – how the hell could a swarm of puppies possibly kill him? Eugene, maybe, poor fellow – but him?

Looking at the swarm of puppies, Harry wondered how the hell he could get them away from Eugene – they were gaining pretty fast on him. Eugene was sneezing so much at this point in rapid succession that it looked like he wasn't able to catch his breath.

Flashbacks to Marge's dog Ripper entered Harry's mind – how did Marge get Ripper to do what she wanted? _'With copious amounts of tea and using me as bait… Bait! That's it!'_ Digging through his **Inventory** , Harry once again stumbled onto the idea of using **Bacon**. Dogs love food, right?

 **Bacon** seemed to solve all his problems.

* * *

 **Through learning the art of blackmailing animals with food, Animal Handling was learnt to level 2. +5XP.**

 _New Skill –_ _ **Animal Handling:**_ _The ability to care for, interact with, and handle, animals – from fluffy bunnies and kittens to the savage lions of Africa or the all mighty honey badger._

* * *

Holding up the crisp, warm **Bacon** , Harry called out to the excitable puppies to get their attention.

* * *

 **Bait activated! Brace yourself!**

* * *

 _'I REGRET EVERYTHING!'_ Harry screamed to himself as all of the puppies came bounding over to him at once – it wouldn't have been as terrifying for an adult, but to a 6 year old as small as Harry – those puppies could do some serious harm. Harry tried to run, but they were just too fast.

Within seconds Harry was overwhelmed by small, soft bodies, all trying to get to the delicious **Bacon** in his hands. 2 more seconds passed and Harry was overcome – he fell to the floor, the puppies on top of him.

2 more seconds, and he couldn't breathe from the fur in his mouth and up his nose. He couldn't even lift his chest to take in air from the crushing weight of the animals – and he wanted to laugh as small, rough tongues licked every piece of skin available, especially that on his hands – tickling him to the extreme.

In short, he was going to die – but it was probably the best death he'd ever had – and ever would have.

With a flash of light, Harry found himself looking at the puppies who were once again making their way over to the horrified Eugene. Harry couldn't help but gasp for air – who knew something so small and cute could be so dangerous in large numbers?

 _'_ _ **Bacon**_ _has to be the key… it got all the puppies away from the bloke, but on top of me instead.'_ He looked at the pen – a large section of fenced area with a door that was swinging open. Harry spotted the busted lock – it must have broken at some point and the puppies must have escaped.

This time, Harry threw the **Bacon** into the pen – and to his satisfaction, the puppies bound towards it mindlessly – Harry dashed to the pen and shut the door closed behind them, breathing a sigh of relief – it was over.

So why wasn't there any notifications saying he'd completed his objective?

Harry spun round, and spotted the source of the problem. There was one last puppy, easily the smallest of the lot – the runt of the litter – frozen in front of Eugene, head low but bottom high – its tail whipping back and forth furiously.

' _It wants to play!'_ Looking around, Harry noticed the clerk named Eugene was backing toward a stand of dogs toys.

"Eugene! Throw one of the dog toys towards me!" Harry shouted, and Eugene paused in shock for a second, before his sneezing started up again – but he managed to grab a fluffy purple chicken and lob it towards Harry.

The golden runt followed the toys trajectory, and as Harry caught it, the small pup ran into his legs. Harry flinched – its tiny skull was surprisingly hard on his bony shins.

Bending down, Harry gave the toy to the excitable animal – before scooping the pup up in his arms. It was a task in itself – the runt was heavier than it looked, and wriggled excitably in his arms. Harry could feel his muscles straining at the task.

* * *

 **Through hard work, Strength increases by 1.**

* * *

With a burst of **Strength** flowing through his body, Harry turned at released the animal over the side of the fence. The pup was eager to be away with its new toy – and flowed like water from his arms, its spine bending to what looked to be an impossible position.

Luckily though, the runt was unhurt and went straight over to its brothers and sisters – showing off its new toy proudly and running around madly as they chased for it.

* * *

 **Quest Complete! Who Let The Dogs Out?**  
 _  
_ **Rewards  
+100 Rep to 'Critters Corner'**  
 **+110 Rep to Eugene Aberstan**  
 **\+ 25 XP**  
 **\+ 2 to Animal Handling**

* * *

Holding the door in place, Harry turned round again to see Eugene dabbing his face with a bunch of tissues – his eyes and nose were streaming uncontrollably, and his face was red. Harry could hear the poor bloke wheezing for breath too – he really was allergic.

"T-thanks, little boy." Eugene wheezed out after a good five minutes of getting himself back under control. "I think I wouldn't have made it without you."

Harry fought the urge to scowl at being called 'little boy' – in his mind he was a 17 year old man, for Merlin's sake – but nodded in what he hoped was an amicable way.

"I know it must seem really stupid that I work in a pet store and I'm allergic to dogs right?" Eugene chuckled listlessly, before sneezing again. "Ugh… My uncle bought the store and asked me to help out. Of course I couldn't say no!" Another sneeze. "He recently bred those pups himself – he won't get them from any mills." Eugene stopped himself and looked at Harry. "Anyway, I'm Eugene… How did you know my name?"

Frantically, Harry searched for a good excuse. No good telling him about his video game life now, would it? "I er… Your name-tag. You're wearing a name-tag."

* * *

 **Luck increased by 1 – you're darn lucky he was wearing one.**

* * *

Making a mental note to be more careful in the future, Harry chuckled nervously as Eugene looked down to see his own name-tag.

"Ah, silly me – so, what brings you here today, kid?" Eugene asked, wiping his runny nose again.

What had he come for? "Kofi!" Harry said, and wondered why the clerk suddenly looked so confused.

"You mean coffee, kiddo? That would be at the corner shop – this is a pet store."

 _'Doesn't know it's a snake, got it.'_ Harry mentally face palmed, and brought Kofi out of the **Inventory** , carefully wrapping him around his wrist again.

 _"Speaker… where am I?"_

" _Harry – pet store. Getting you food. No biting._ "

This whole learning Parseltongue thing was a real chore, Harry figured – grateful that the **Inventory** being opened paused time. _'Don't think Eugene would react well to me talking to a snake.'_

"Kofi." Harry repeated, raising his wrist up to show Eugene.

"Holy hell kid! I didn't even see that there!" Eugene took a step closer. Then frantically stepped back. "HOLY CRAP – kid, put it down! That's a Boomslang, they're deadly poisonous! Whoa… where did it get those scratches?"

 _'This guy doesn't belong around animals.'_ "Kofi is a baby, he won't hurt anyone. I saved him from some cats. He's never bit me before because I've never given him a reason to." Harry told him calmly, stepping closer to the trembling boy. "Though…" Harry suddenly paused. "He might if he gets hungry – so I brought him here for food."

"Food? Food! Right – deadly snake food." Eugene suddenly rushed out the room. Less than a minute later, he returned with a small glass cage, and a bag of what looked like dead frozen mice. Harry in the meantime, was trying to explain better the Kofi about what just happened. He stopped as soon as Eugene came in.

"Here." Eugene handed him the items. "You saved me back there, so you should at least take these for your… snake." Eugene shuddered. "If you don't mind kid, could you put him in there for now – he's making me a little nervous." Eugene scratched the back of his brown haired head. "Not good with snakes, me – or reptiles… or animals, really."

 _'No kidding.'_ Harry did as he was asked though, carefully opening the cage and allowing Kofi to slide in. Whilst doing so, he was alerted to a gain in **Rep**.

* * *

 **+45 Rep to Eugene Aberstan for not making fun of his allergies or fear of animals. (-10% from Evil Aura)**

* * *

' _Holding my tongue has some benefits then.'_

"It has a built in heater, which can be charged up if you plug it in." Eugene was talking to him, and he hadn't been listening. _'Damn it, what was he saying?'_ "Technology is wonderful, huh? Here, let me plug it in for you now – wouldn't want the little guy to get cold, would we?"

Slightly confused, Harry handed Eugene the cage – it all became clear when Eugene plugged the cable into the socket, and switched on a heat lamp at the top of the cage. He could hear Kofi hissing in pleasure, which cheered up Harry to no end.

"Thanks."

"No problem kiddo. Right, feeding time… the pups are being weaned right now, so it's okay to feed them dry food." Eugene looked uncomfortably at the pen.

An idea came to Harry. _'Oh what the hell, I've got all day.'_ "Could I… feed the puppies?"

Eugene looked at Harry like he was some sort of angel. "Would you? That would be great, kid – means I can go about feeding the other animals – y'know, the ones that don't kill me just by being near me."

"Okay – er… about the cage door?" Harry gestured to the broken lock.

"Oh! Right, gimmie a minute, I'll fix it." Eugene disappeared into the back, and brought out a toolbox. "I was about to feed them, they got too excited, and the lock bust when they were all pushing against the door. Puppies are fierce, man." Shaking his head, Eugene bent to get some tools from the box, and began fixing the door.

Eugene noticed Harry looking interestedly at what he was doing, and flashed him a crooked toothed grin. "Here, kid, come help me out."

Eugene talked through what he was doing – including how to fix it, the tools involved and even the lock mechanism of the door. He seemed really in his element, talking about fixing things.

* * *

 **Through being taught, you learned the Mechanics skill. +10XP.  
Harry: 688/1200  
Kofi: 86/300**

 **Mechanics** : _Can you fix it? Yes you can! This skill covers everything from fixing cars, general plumbing work to building a freakin' rocket ship. Science is wonderful!_

* * *

Harry saved the game at his new skill – just as Eugene finished fixing the lock. Obviously there was slightly more to him than what met the eyes.

Eugene himself was a tall, gangly sort of teen – with dark brown, curled hair, and baby blue eyes – though they were still a little red from him allergies. He a thin, small nose, and high cheekbones – if his skin wasn't so spotty and irritated, he probably would have been pretty good looking.

* * *

 **Observe activated.**

 **Name: Eugene William Aberstan**  
 **Age: 19**  
 **Level:?**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Status: Muggle**  
 **Titles: Mechanical** **Whiz**  
 **Stats:?**

 _At first, Eugene seemed a little bit of a dweeb – heavily allergic to dogs and afraid of animals yet he works in a pet store – Eugene's true strength lies in his kind hearted honesty and his talent with machines. He aspires one day to work for NASA._

* * *

As Eugene went off to fetch the dog food, Harry read through his information – and found a new respect for the friendly teen.

"Hey, I got the food, and I found some old books about snakes in the back too, if you wanted them. Y'know, so you can take care of Kofi over there." Eugene said, coming towards Harry with a stack of books in one hand and a bag of dog kibble in the other. Harry noticed some books held a faint glow – and wondered why Eugene wasn't freaking out.

* * *

 **Observe activated.**

 **3 Skill Books detected.**

 _Skill books are extremely useful objects scattered around the world, and when read, will improve your skills in a particular area. You may even buy Perks one day allowing you to gain more understanding of the books you've read._

 _ **Note – you don't actually have to read the skill books to gain the initial skill points – however reading the books thoroughly counts as studying the subject and will thus increase your skill even more.**_

* * *

Harry felt giddy as he looked at the books. _'This must be what Hermione feels like in a library!'_

"Alright kid, you just to go in and put a big scoop of the kibble in the bowl over there." Eugene pointed out a large blue feeding bowl. "It's a special one designed to slow the dogs down when they eat so they don't wolf it down too fast."

Scooping up a large jug full of the brown, cheesy smelling kibble, Harry entered the pen. This time, although the pups were excited, they weren't trying to climb on his body as much – more nipping at his heels playfully – some tried to chase his grubby off-white shoelaces on his worn out trainers.

He placed the kibble down and shooed off the chocolate pup currently gnawing at the bottom of his jeans, and watched as the puppies swarmed the bowl. Sounds of tiny crunching filled the shop, and Harry couldn't resist sitting down and petting some of the pups. Petunia would never have allowed a dog in the house that wasn't Marge's – so his own experience with dogs had been limited.

Not of course, counting his dog-father.

' _What should I do about Sirius?'_ Harry thought to himself sadly, feeling a heat build-up behind his eyes. _'He's locked up in Azkaban… but what can I do?'_ Harry sniffed loudly, and chuckled as one of the pups climbed into his lap to lick the salty tears from his cheeks. Harry rewarded the pup with a good scratch to the ears, laughing quietly as its foot began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Harry looked up and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeves – he must have looked very childish right now. "Y-yeah… I'm alright." Harry lied, trying to conjure up a plausible reason as to why he was crying. "I just… I had a dog once, and he died. I miss him a lot." That was partly true, at least.

Eugene peered at Harry, empathy written all over his features. "Yeah, I guess I know how that feels – not with dogs, but we had a cat once when I was little and… yeah." Eugene scratched his neck. "Look kid, have you got anywhere to be today?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you're doing a great job with those pups, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here and help me out, y'know, keep them entertained and all." There was a pause, and Harry smiled wide at Eugene and nodded. "You could even help me out with the snakes at the back, since you are so comfortable around them!"

Feeling truly touched, Harry nodded. "I'd love to – thank you." He sniffed loudly again.

"No worries kiddo. I'mma finish with the rounds, then I'll come talk to you again – call me if you need anything, alright?" Eugene said, smiling that crooked toothed smile again.

And so, Harry spent the day playing with the pups and talking to Eugene. He found out that it was actually the 30th of July – so his birthday was tomorrow.

"Gosh kid, how could you forget the date if your birthday is tomorrow?" Eugene teased, ruffling Harry's wild hair. "I used to count down the days, and demand mum and dad for a birthday week – not just a day."

"I've just been busy… my birthday isn't a big deal." Harry looked down, suddenly dreading tomorrow. His relatives were always particularly unpleasant on his birthday for some reason – something he never understood.

Eugene caught onto Harry's dejected state. "No, no kid! Your birthday is a big deal! Hey, if you aren't so busy tomorrow, you should come here again – I'm going to be here all summer until I go back to uni – so I could do with some company – and the pups will miss you!"

Harry lifted his head in wonder – it wasn't very often that someone was willing to spend time with him with no ulterior motives. "I'd really like that, Eugene."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Eugene glanced at his wristwatch. "Hey, it's getting to 6'oclock y'know – don't you need to get back home?" Harry shot up in panic – his relatives would kill him! "Your parents will be worried about you."

"I don't have parents." Harry whispered, ignoring the pitying look on Eugene's face. "Thank you for today – see you tomorrow, Eugene!" Harry said, forcing cheer into his tone, before dashing out the door.

"Wait kid, you forgo-" Eugene began to shout, but Harry was gone. "Well, looks like I've got a Boomslang to look after for tonight then."

Meanwhile Harry was running as fast as his little legs could carry him – cursing his lack of **Constitution** as he quickly ran out of stamina. He made it home within ten minutes – and only as he approached the front door did he remember he forget he'd left Kofi back at the store.

 _'Dammit… I'll be going back tomorrow anyway – if Petunia doesn't kill me first.'_ As quietly as he could, Harry opened the front door and snuck inside.

* * *

 **Through hard work, the skill Sneak was learned. +10XP.  
Harry: 716/1200  
Kofi: 120/300**

 _At one with the shadows you will become – sneaking is the art of moving around undetected. You're on the path to becoming one sneaky muthafucker, Harry._

* * *

Quickly, Harry checked his stats to find out where the boost in **XP** was coming from. He found he'd levelled up **Animal Handling** to level 7 in the day, and that his **Rep** with Eugene was looking pretty good – 305 (friends).

* * *

 **For gaining your first friend, your Charisma increases by 3.** **You are now a snot nosed brat, rather than hideous.**

* * *

Harry had no time to dwell on insults, he saved the game and crept to his cupboard as quietly as he could. Unfortunately for him, he fell over doing so, alerting everyone to his presence in the house.

"Boy! Is that you?" Petunia's shrill voice echoed from the kitchen. "Come here!"

Forgoing **Sneaking** , Harry ran to the kitchen at his aunt's command. His aunt whipped round at him entering the room, assessing him with narrowed eyes. Harry wished she wouldn't look at him like that any more.

"Where have you been all day?" Petunia asked, but cut off Harry as he opened his mouth to explain. "God knows what you've been doing – wash your hands and help me with tea."

Harry did just that – he ended up mashing the potatoes for her. It was toad-in-the-hole with mash and gravy tonight. Harry wished he came in earlier to learn the recipe – he knew he wouldn't be getting much tonight.

"Go to your cupboard – you've not been helpful enough today to earn your food." Petunia said, not looking at Harry. Harry's bottom lip quivered as he was pierced with misery – she'd sent him away all day, he would have helped out if he'd been allowed in her sight.

Without a word, Harry fled to his cupboard and wished he'd remembered Kofi – he could use the company right now. Opening his **Inventory** , Harry munched listlessly on some **Bacon** and **Toast** and drank some **Fresh Orange Juice** – all of good quality – before lying down in his cot and listening to his relatives talk about their days.

It was boring – so he tuned it out for a while – until Dudley ran up the stairs, causing dust to come raining down on his face. Holding back a sneeze, Harry caught a snippet of conversation.

"That boy… Petunia, he's not normal." Vernon's gruff voice quietly resounded in his ears.

"His little act this morning with the dancing, I know – so strange." That was Petunia – her voice sounded soft when it wasn't shouting at him.

"No, not that Pet – that was just childish. I mean, don't you get a _feeling_ when he's near?" Harry held his breath. "Like… cold. So cold. And it makes me so _angry_ , Pet – cold and angry."

"Vernon! You can't be serious!"

"No, Pet, I am. There's something wrong with that boy."

Harry stopped listening at that point, there was a strange pain in his chest that was occupying his attention. _'They must have been talking about the_ _ **Evil Aura**_ _, it… it's not just me, is it? What even is that anyway?'_

A diary. A cup. A locket. Objects that had strange effects on those closest to them – often driving them to insanity.

 _'Holy crap… I'm still a Horcrux!'_

 **Quest Accepted: Heave Ho! Horcrux**

AN: I'm back off holiday! Massive thanks to those who followed and favourited while I was gone, and a special thank yous to **Dragonladysally, Spegeeanonymous, kandy2431, Dr Stranger and the guest** who left reviews for me to read.  
Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  
 _Victor_

AN2 - Due to a review I had from a lovely guest named Tina, I have decided to cut back on the amount of cursing Harry will use. I was projecting too much of myself into him, thinking how I'd react, rather than his character. JK didn't use curse words a lot - but her stories didn't often contain the thoughts of Harry himself, so making up Harry's mental 'voice' is a little difficult.  
Thank you to Tina, I'm sorry I lost you as a reader - thank you for the advice. _  
Victor_


	6. Chapter 5 - Possession

Chapter 5 - Possession

In a dimension, far, far away…

"Ye'owch mama – that skinny-ass aunt got a home run with that strike!"

"Seriously Chaos, it's like the fifth time he's died now from the same goddamn thing – just admit the joke is old now."

"The only old jokes here are us, Fate." A smooth, sombre voice interjected – and the mood suddenly dropped. "Adding to that, 5 deaths is such a short amount of time – wouldn't you agree?"

Fate turned around and was met with the piercing azure gaze of Death. Peering closely at his form, Fate could see why mortals often called him the 'Angel of Death' – he was the embodiment of beauty. Tall, tan and muscular – with wavy hair as golden as the sun and eyes the shade of a cloudless summer sky.  
The gigantic, obsidian wings that sprouted from his back also contributed heavily to the nickname.  
 _'But his beauty is ruined by the ever persistent sulk he's got on – and his crappy attitude. Shame.'_ Fate thought to herself inwardly. Meanwhile, she put on a blinding smile. "Death! Didn't spot you there – we're just checking in on your new protégé!"

"Take off those ridiculous bindings and you might see me better." Death replied sarcastically, lifting his perfectly sculpted chin up in an arrogant manner.

 _'Jerk – you know I keep my eyes covered because Seeing everything all the bloody time gives me am unbelievable migraine. Gimmie a freakin' break!'_

"Well – Death Jr. is having a whale of a time as you can see – getting very down and dirty with the concept of dying!" Chaos commented, summoning a humongous barrel of popcorn from thin air – effectively cutting through the tension like a hot knife through butter.

Chaos didn't care much for social cues.

Death stared sullenly as the cinema screen where they were watching the mortal – or, he should say – newly turned immortal, fail repeatedly at making a simple breakfast. If he failed too spectacularly, the horse woman would hit him ferociously with a frying pan. _'Such comedy. You've been alive too long if this is the only thing taking your interest.'_ "Remind me Fate – why exactly did you do this?"

"Well as you know, he went and got himself destroyed in his old world, and Time wasn't very keen on me sending him back. Plus, to be honest, the prophecy in his universe had been completed, hadn't it?" Fate scratched her pointed chin before continuing. "So really, it'd be a messy business for me too."

"I am aware of the implications of time travel. Why can't he take my job now?" Death asked calmly – the only sign of his impatience was a twitching jaw muscle. He'd never been able to control it, in all his millennia of existing.

"Look at him, Death." Fate gestured, just as Harry set the toaster on fire. "He's not ready. He had a mockery of a life last time-"

"And so you and Space put him into a _video game_ ," Death snarled, calm persona all but forgotten. "An even bigger mockery than his old life?" His eyes were blazing like comets in his fury, and Fate couldn't help but feel a small chill down her spine.

"Chill out, party pooper – give Fate a second to explain, yeah?" Chaos said through the large amount of sugary, salty, and for some reason, spicy, popcorn stuffed into his gaping maw.

Death would never admit the sound of Chaos chewing popcorn was grating on his fragile nerves. Scratch that – everything about Chaos generally made Death want to banish him into another universe for a while. _'If only…'_

Funnily enough, immortals tended to have less patience than one might think.

"Fine. Continue." Death huffed, his jaw speeding up in its twitching as he attempted to control his temper.

"…Thanks." Fate delicately adjusted the bandage covering her eyes. "I put him there because he has unbelievable cosmic power at his fingertips and absolutely no training whatsoever to control it."

"Your wretched prophecy dictated that only the worthy would inherit my power." Death sneered bitterly.

"Worthy, he is – but ready, he is not." Fate replied softly, almost tiredly. Arguing with Death tended to wear one out. "If he were to become you straight away, with the power to collapse _dimensions_ on a mere whim – how do you think he'd react?"

Death remained silent.

Fate let a small smile grace her lips at her victory. "So yes, I put him into a simulation – one where he gains power steadily and only through hard work, so that one day, whenever it may come, he will be used to be so powerful while not losing control or abusing his power." Fate looked back at the screen. "He doesn't even know he could break free. He's so used to being the pawn of the Wizarding World and being controlled by the machinations of that old coot Dumbledore that the thought of escaping hasn't even crossed him mind."

Chaos turned away from the others, adding more popcorn to his mouth to stifle his grin. _'Not yet…'_

"Being in the video game simulation also means that no matter how badly Harry screws up, he's not going to hurt anyone really – they aren't technically real. He has an unlimited amount of chances to learn from his mistakes. But just because it isn't real, doesn't mean it doesn't feel real."

Deaths head quirked to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Everything – down to the emotions he feels, the relationships he builds, the science and universal laws of this world – is exactly the same as his old one. Even the personalities of the NPC's he meets are exactly the same as in his real world. There is a possibility he will even forget he's in an actual video game and see it as the chance to start fresh." Fate sighed, soft and sad. "This way, he gets a chance to say goodbye to his old world before he moves on."

Death turned away from Fate, and began walking to a light at the end of the dimension – a portal to another. He wanted to be alone.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Fate. I won't wait forever." Death echoed, just as he stepped through the portal.

 _'Maybe then, it's time to give little Harry a nudge in the right direction.'_ Fate thought to herself. _'That blasted Horcrux still attached to his soul would be a good start…'_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back with Harry…**_

'Holy crap – I'm still a Horcrux!'

* * *

 **Secret Quest Accepted** – Heave Ho! Horcrux

 _So, once again you're stuck with the soul of a genocidal, sociopathic madman nesting in that scar of yours. Isn't it time you stopped carrying it round… for good?_

Objectives _ **  
**_Locate the Horcrux.  
 **Reward: +10 to Occlumency, +10 to Meditation**

* * *

 _'For good? What is that supposed to mean?'_ Harry frowned, rubbing his scar absentmindedly – it was prickling slightly now, as if it could foretell its own future.

Sitting down on the dingy, thin mattress, Harry thought about how to go about 'locating' the Horcrux. _'It's right up there, I know where it is – in my head!'_ Smacking his scar in frustration as the prickling grew to a steady sharp pain, Harry tried to calm himself down. _'Merlin… best shot I have is probably to go around digging in my own mind. That's always been a right laugh.'_

Scrunching his face up in concentration, he tried to remember what Snape had taught him. He grimaced as the memories of being mentally strip searched and beaten came rushing back. Harry grimly realised those lessons did naff all for him – the best advice Snape gave him was _'clear your mind'_. _'What is that even supposed to mean anyway?'_

Gritting his teeth and shuffling on his bum to get into a more comfortable position, Harry rest his hands on his lap and closed him eyes. And waited.

After a few minutes, Harry snorted humourlessly – he felt bloody stupid, sat in the dark doing nothing but trying not to think about anything besides the fact he wanted to go into his mind.

Apparently Occlumency didn't work like that.

Sighing in defeat, Harry lay down on the threadbare mattress and closed his eyes again. He shoved the failure away from his thoughts – tomorrow had to be a better day. After a while, with nothing else to listen to besides the television Vernon was watching, he ended up listening to his own breathing.

 _'In… out… In…'_

It was incredibly calming, the rush of air through his nose, the lift in his chest, the gentle breath out. He could even hear his own heartbeat – steady, if a little weak. Finally, he seemed to be in tune with himself.

In a flash of light, it was all broken.

* * *

 **Through hard work, the skill 'Meditation' has been created! +2XP  
MP increased by 5.**

 **Meditation – Level 1 (Beginner): +20MP per hour of meditation**

 _The ability to get in touch with yourself and nature through feeling the way your life force flows through you and everything else. An arduous path that not many will dedicate much time to, but those who do gain an inner sense of serenity that many will never find.  
_ _ **Note: Those who possess Magic find mediation excellent at replenishing MP, and with enough practice, help them build their magical reserves.**_

* * *

 _'Holy Merlin's hairy aunt that is… amazing!'_ Harry thought to all the times when he'd been too exhausted to move when casting a bad spell – all the times in the hospital wing with magical exhaustion, core depleted, half-dead… Mostly due to Voldesnort, granted – thanks to him, Harry spent more time in the company of Poppy Pomfrey than in his classes. _'Never again.'_

With renewed enthusiasm, Harry attempted again to find that state of mind – and, due to his excitement, he failed. His mind was racing with thoughts of getting stronger, not relaxing. Focusing on his breathing was so much harder when it was coming in short intakes rather than a slow, steady rhythm.

Harry slapped himself lightly round the face. _'Focus! As Snape said, clear your mind!'_

Closing his eyes lightly, he lay there, for a long time, even after Vernon went off to bed, he was still there, not sleeping but not quite awake – in a balanced state of mind. It was incredibly difficult to maintain – almost anything could break him out the trance – a shuddering breath, a sneeze building up, Vernon letting off a particularly loud fart – but he felt he was getting there.

Some hours later, well into the dead of night, Harry broke from **Meditating** and checked how much he'd improved. Quite a lot, by his standards.

* * *

 **Meditation - Level 6 (Novice): +50MP per hour of meditation.  
\+ 2 Willpower  
\+ 10 MP**

 **+30XP  
Harry: 748/1200  
Kofi:** **152/300**

* * *

Smiling, Harry was grateful for the second time he didn't need sleep – especially since **Meditation** felt just as good anyway, really. He felt more invigorated now than he had in a long time.

Slipping back into his trance was smoother now – and a few minutes into it, Harry detected something… odd. He felt more than his blood running through his veins, more than his breath filling his lungs – something _else_. A warmth he'd only felt when casting the most powerful of Magic – very much like the raw power of the Hallows surging through his body. A warmth you don't recognise is there until you've almost drained your core.

Harry held back a gasp at the sensation of becoming aware of his own Magic – admittedly small in quantity, but deep and rich and clean in quality – the shock of it nearly shattered his concentration – but he held onto his deep breathing; he didn't want the feeling of Magic to leave him.

For the next hour, Harry mapped out the network of Magic running through his body, following it wherever it deemed to take him – it heavily resembled a tree – the trunk being his core, and the branches coming off supplying his whole body; from the delicate coils of his fingertips to the dense coils down his spine. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it, as if he were feeling water flow over his skin – only on the inside. He found that the more he explored, the more he found.

It was utterly bizarre and totally wonderful at the same time.

But then… a sort of foulness accompanied it – intensely hot yet bitingly cold at the same time – much like the feeling when you had a fever – wholly Dark and malignant; the intent behind the magic disgusted Harry. There was nothing to that Magic but death and anger, tinged with a sort of decay - it was truly awful.

After some intense searching, he traced it back to a major coil in his head, where the flow of his own magic was disrupted the most, where the feeling of the slimly, malicious Magic was most concentrated.

The Horcrux.

* * *

 **Objective – Locate the Horcrux - complete** **  
+5 Occlumency  
+10 to Meditation (+50MP)**

New Objective – Contain the Horcrux! **  
Rewards: Get rid of 'Dark Aura' flaw, +2 Charisma, +200XP**

* * *

 _'It's… even more disgusting now than it was before.'_ Harry thought to himself as he savedthe game.

On a whim, imagined his own currents of magic pushing back at the Horcrux polluting his mind – pushing back at the Dark magic until it was contained to the coil in his head. His own magic seemed to be concentrated there naturally, the bulk of it swarming the Horcrux like bees on honey, keeping it from being released – trying to contain the monster.

The thought though, of it not doing any more harm to anyone – not influencing anyone else just by being near him, was the motivation he needed to keep pushing. Beads of sweat laced Harry's forehead and with each second the pain in his forehead grew and grew – until it became a red-hot pain, like a burning iron pressing into his forehead. He screamed into his clenched fist, but didn't stop – and all of a sudden, everything stopped.

No pain. But a feeling of intense and terrible fear pervaded his body.

Opening his eyes, he wasn't in his cupboard anymore. He was laid down in a sort of underground tunnel, lit up by massive streams of silver and gold Magic running through it like ethereal rivers - some came down from above and wrapped around his body like a protective cloak, and he felt the feeling of fear fade slightly.

Until he turned his head, and spotted the monstrosity that had to be the Horcrux.

It grew like a fungus on the walls of the tunnel, rapidly trying to spread outwards but cut off by surges of his own silver and gold Magic – it resembled a pulsating tumour – parts reddened and swollen, other parts blackened and dead; and every so often something _ruptured_ and spat out a sort of acidic black bile. It floated along with his Magic, like oil on water, and carried on through the tunnel - presumably to the rest of his body. The thought of that bile running through his coils made Harry want to vomit.

Worst of all, some of the tumours were twisted into something resembling a horrifyingly disfigured face – sunken in eyes and mouths, all screaming silently, writhing around as if in intense agony. Harry felt sick beyond belief to even look at it, and words couldn't even begin to express the _feeling_ when he rose from the ground and took a step closer.

This abomination of nature was a crime against Magic. _'This couldn't ever be what Magic was meant for.'_

He cautiously took small steps towards the mass – wondering how the heck he could get it out, and how he, himself, could get back to reality. Faced with something like this, Harry knew it would be wise to turn and run, but there was almost a silken whisper in his ears, pleading him to move forward.

* * *

 **Willpower check failed against Voldemorts 'Persuasion' – I'm sorry it's come to this Harry.**

* * *

Ignoring his magic, which was desperately trying to swarm him and stop him from moving, he gradually got closer and closer to the disgusting mass. The black bile was now gently caressed his hands and feet in an almost play manner – it didn't feel horrible to touch, and Harry felt perfectly calm.

That is, until it wrapped around him like a boa constrictor and dragged him into the tumour.

Thrashing wildly against the bindings that now made him feel dirty beyond belief, Harry realised that more of the black Magic was being spat out, and it quickly took the shape of someone Harry never wanted to see again.

 _"Well, it finally looks like my little host has come to say hello!"_ A familiar, snake-like figure whispered into his ear. A strong, pale hand gripped Harry's chin, and Harry found himself looking into two very, very red eyes.

Terrified, Harry lost all sense. This didn't feel like a game at all. He couldn't even think straight – the idea of pausing time and looking at his **Inventory** didn't come to mind; nor did even **Observing** the monster before him. He couldn't find the words or the will to fight any more.

He'd lost.

 _"I'm glad you realise resistance is futile, dear Harry…"_ Voldemort's phantom smirked cruelly as the black bile engulfed Harry's body completely, covering his mouth, only leaving his eyes uncovered. _"Before I leave to take over the Wizarding World, I think it would only be polite to say hello to your dear relatives who took such good care of you."_

 _'NO!'_ Harry tried to scream out load, to do anything, but opening his mouth only allowed the bile to invade his mouth, choking him – but he couldn't die. The taste was disgusting beyond belief and Harry could feel his own body protesting, but he was powerless.

Then, everything melted away – he was back in his cupboard, on the thin mattress – feeling cold and wanting to desperately gasp for air – but instead he found himself smiling widely.

"Enjoy the show, Potter." A cold, high voice mocked him – yet it seemed to come from his own lips.

The cupboard door was blasted off from its hinges and Pottermort stepped out – Harry screaming silently in his own mind, a spectator in his own body.

"BOY! YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS!" Vernon's voice boomed out from upstairs, and Harry's heart froze as he listened to the tremendous thumping on Vernon getting out of bed.

Praying his family would see him and run, Harry could only watch as Voldemort stood, smiling, as Vernon came raging down the stairs.

"BOY! WHAT TH-" Vernon stepped back, and for the first time in a long time, Harry saw true fear in his uncles eyes. "FREAK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?"

"VERNON! WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?" Petunia screeched, from the top of the stairs.

"Accio knife." Voldemort muttered through Harry's mouth, and a kitchen knife was suddenly in his hand.

"PETUNIA, THE FREAK HAS LOST IT! TAKE DUDLEY AND RUN, I'LL DEAL WITH HIM!" Vernon was frantically trying to unlock the door with one hand – not taking his eyes off Harry, who was slowly advancing, knife raised. "YOU BETTER STAY BACK, BOY, OR-"

Vernon didn't get to finish, as Voldemort threw the knife with terrifying accuracy. It met its mark in Vernon's flabby jugular, and the massive beast of a man fell to the floor, gurgling strangely as blood poured from the wound and stained the clean cream carpet black.

"VERNON!" Petunia screamed – and Harry could hear her running across the landing to Dudley's room.

 _'Please… someone… stop me… please…'_

Harry went upstairs, smile never leaving his face, to Dudley's room. The door was closed, but that was a mere inconvenience. Another blast of magic, and the door was gone.

Petunia was stood, clutching a terrified Dudley, shielding him from Harry. "Please…" Her voice was soft and scared, and Harry could see her knuckles were white as she held her son. "Take me… leave Dudley alone… take me instead."

"So much like your Mudblood sister…" Voldemort laughed as Harry sobbed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With a flash of green light, they were both gone.

In another instant, the house was invaded by people – Harry spotted Dumbledore and Kingsley as they burst into the room, wands held aloft.

Harry couldn't quite recall what happened next, all he remembered was falling to the floor as the last of his Magic was used against his will to cut Kingsley's head off. It was then, that Harry was hit by a Stunner, and fortunately, he died from the shock.

He awoke to find himself lying in his cupboard once more – his breathing his own and tears pouring from his eyes.

"AUNTY? UNCLE?" Harry screamed out mindlessly, praying to whatever deity he could that what he just did didn't happen.

"BOY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" The booming voice of Vernon surged out once more. Harry couldn't stop the tears as he burst out of his closet and raced up the stairs, to see a very angry and very confused lot of relatives huddled together on the landing.

Without thinking he raced towards them all, and threw his tiny arms around them.

"Boy… what is this all about?" Petunia said – her voice not screechy and her arms not quite pushing him away.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Frantic apologies came out between large sobs.

"What are you sorry for?" Petunia asked, more than a touch of confusion lacing her normally shrill voice.

"I'm sorry I'm here… I-I'm sorry I put you in danger." Harry cried into his aunts thin stomach. "You shouldn't of taken me in, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

 **+200 rep to Petunia Dursley  
+150 rep to Vernon Dursley**

* * *

Petunia shared a bewildered look with her husband. "Well we could have hardly left you to die, could we?" A hand, bony and tentative, rested on his shoulder. "That's not the type of people we are…" There was a pause. "Harry."

Harry's heart swelled just a tiny bit – he'd never been called by his name before. He missed the nudge Petunia gave Vernon.

"Y-yess, boy – I mean, er, Harry..?" Vernon stuttered out eventually. He gave a loud cough. "Now then – what's all this carrying on?"

There was a long silence as Harry released his aunt and wiped his eyes. "I-I had a nightmare." His aunt and uncle were frowning at him. "I remember the night my parents died." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Petunia gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "I remember _him_." He could see the tears in his aunt's eyes and the fear in his uncle's again. "I never… never want that to happen to you." Harry's sobs came back again. "I-I don't want you to die! I'm sorry!"

* * *

 **+150 Rep to Vernon Dursley  
+200 Rep to Petunia Dursley**

* * *

"Mummy… what's freak doing?" Dudley emerged from his room, rubbing his eyes with a meaty fist. "Why's he crying?"

"Dudders, don't call him freak any more." Dudley looked a little confused at his mothers gentle scolding. "He had a nightmare."

"Oh…. Like me with the clowns?" Dudley asked, suddenly looking a little more sympathetic.

"Yes baby, like you with the clowns." Petunia replied, opening her arm so Dudley could come for a hug.

"Well mummy, that means he has to sleep in bed with you and daddy." Dudley said, looking up at his mother with big blue eyes. "That's the rule. You said so."

Harry was intensely embarrassed by what his cousin said – but very moved. He wasn't quite sure how to react to that, in all fairness. He was a grown man!

Petunia turned and looked at Harry, and then looked at her son. She seemed torn.

Harry was just about to open his mouth to say he'd go back downstairs, but he was interrupted.

"Well… just this once." Petunia bent down and grabbed Harry's tiny hand before leading him off with Dudley into her bedroom.

As Harry got snuggled down with his last living relatives he let himself be the age he appeared.

Saving the game, he let himself drift off to Vernon's excessively loud snoring. He'd worry about everything else tomorrow.

AN: Hello! This was a bit of a tricky chapter to write, and a little different to the lightheartedness of before - but that should be back next chapter. Big thank you's to all who followed and favourited, and special thanks to **Lydia Hood, JOUGA, Schirman, Tina, randomhobo07, bookaddict19, budford12** and **Outlook42** for their wonderful reviews, you guys keep me going!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
 _Victor_


	7. Chapter 6 -The Birthday

Harry got snuggled down with his last living relatives, and for once, he let himself be the age he appeared.

Saving the game, he let himself drift off to Vernon's excessively loud snoring. He'd worry about everything else tomorrow.

Chapter 6 – The Birthday

Sunlight pored through the gap in the floral curtains and struck Harry's face like lightning. He groaned quietly, confused – he'd never woken up to sunlight before in the Dursleys before he was 11. And when the war was on back in his old world, he didn't get sleep much at all.

And he'd certainly never spent the night in peaceful slumber with all his relatives.

 _'What happened last night can't ever happen again – video game be dammed!'_ Harry thought to himself silently, holding back the shudders and the tears from the memories that flooded his mind. _'I won't let Voldemort hurt my relatives like that, I won't!'_ Chewing his lip in worry, Harry couldn't help feel guilty. He'd really killed them last night – he was so thankful they were here now. _'I gotta start taking this seriously, haven't I?'_

* * *

 **It would be prudent of you to do that Harry. +3 to Charisma for convincing your relatives that you really do care. Congratulation! You've gone from 'snot nosed brat' to 'average'.**

* * *

 _'Even though I don't feel at all like I should be rewarded in any way for what happened last night, it's best to not look a gift horse in the mouth.'_ Harry thought to himself, before checking the rest of his **Character Stats**. Seemed he had really improved.

* * *

 **Name:** Harry James Potter  
 **Level:** 4 (748/1200)  
 **Age** : 6  
 **Titles** : Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Potty  
 **Status** : Half Blood  
 **HP:** 120  
 **MP:** 150  
 **Muggle Money:** £2  
 **Skill Points** : 3

 **Stats  
**  
 **Strength (Pitiful) :** 1  
 **Constitution (Sickly):** 2 **  
Willpower (Weak Willed):** 3 **  
Intelligence (Average):** 6 **  
Dexterity (Vegetable):** 2 **  
Charisma (Average):** 7 **  
Luck (Unlucky Chucky):** 4

 **Relationships**

 **Dudley Dursley (annoyed):** -100 **  
Petunia Dursley (friendly):** 147 **  
Vernon Dursley (unpopular)** : -215

 **Note: Relationship points heavily influence their behaviour towards you – but in some cases, just because someone is 'annoyed' or 'angry' with you, doesn't mean they don't love you deep down. Think of it this way Potty: 'Just because I don't like you right now doesn't mean I don't love you.'**

 **Course, they'd be more inclined to show their love if they actually liked you. Just saying.**

* * *

Harry's heart squeezed – did that mean his relatives really did love him? Despite their mistreatment and the arguments, the bitter grudges and the chores – through all that, did they really love him? He recalled what Dumbledore once said to him; _'But she took you," Dumbledore cut across him. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you'_.

' _I think… deep down she did. Through the resentment of having me dumped on her, and the fact I was magic and she wasn't – I… I hope she did – does.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I want it to be different this time around. I can do this!'_

Smiling slightly at his cousin who seemed to be sucking his thumb in his sleep, he checked the time. 6.07am – his usual rising out of bed time, so he could start on breakfast for 7. It was Friday today – and Vernon had to be at work for 7.30, so he had to get up extra early to prepare the meal for him.

Climbing over a heartily snoring Vernon as stealthily as he could, he got out of the massive bed.

"H-Harry?" The soft whisper of Petunia's voice startled him, and he jumped ever so slightly. "Give me a moment… I'll come and make breakfast with you."

Smiling to himself, Harry nodded silently before padding quietly to the bathroom and splashing some icy water on his face and saving the game. _'Today should be a good day.'_

Looking at the thin lightning bolt on his forehead, Harry wondered what he was going to do about the monstrosity he was infected with. Unfortunately his **Dark Aura** flaw was still in effect – and he didn't have much desire to go and try poking at the Horcrux again. Maybe he would try surrounding it with Magic to smother it, instead of trying to push it out, like he did last time. And if he got stuck in his own mind again – he would run away and try his best to get out.

Opening his **Inventory** to pause time, Harry sat down on the soft bath mat and crossed his legs. He leant against the bath panel, and started focusing on his breathing again. **Meditation** came to him so much more easily now, he found his Magic quickly and started immersing himself in it – mapping it out once more in wonder, feeling calm and at peace.

Reluctantly he followed it up to the coil where the Horcrux resided – it felt even more terrible today than yesterday, knowing what it had caused him to do. Gathering his Magic, he instructed it to form a barrier over the corrupted Horcrux.

At first the Magic slipped away from the Horcrux, so next Harry tried asking it to weave around it like a plait – and slowly, arduously, he split the golden and silver Magic into strands and threaded it around the Horcrux. Every now and then the plait would splinter, and black bile would spew out into his system. He could feel the Dark Magic putting a lot of pressure on the Magic weave – he knew it wouldn't hold it for long, but maybe he could top it up when he needed to.

After around 8 layers of braids, Harry wiped the sweat that was pouring from his forehead and caught his breath. He could feel the evil there, but it was severely diluted.

* * *

 **Horcrux supressed! Barrier at 34%. Lose 5% every hour** **(1% per 12 minutes)**

 **Lose 'Dark Aura' flaw – will come back if barrier is broken.**

 **Objective – Seal the Horcrux off from your mind: Complete!** **  
Rewards: Temporary loss of 'Dark Aura', +4 Charisma (you will lose this if the Horcrux breaks free again.)**

 ** _Congratulations! You are now 'slightly better than average' regarding Charisma!_**

 **New Objective!** **  
**Destroy the Horcrux  
 **Rewards:** Permanent loss of **Dark Aura** , +10 to **Occlumency** , lose 'Mental Link' to 'Tom Riddle', **2500XP**

 **SECRET OBJECTIVE: ?** **  
Rewards: ?**

 **Occlumency levelled up by 3 to Lv8! +1 Willpower, +93XP  
Meditation levelled up by 1 to Lv17! +5MP, +19XP**

 **Harry** :860/1200

 **Kofi:** 264/300

* * *

Harry looked at the XP gain for Occlumency and he felt his eyes widened almost comically. That was an awful lot of XP for 3 levels – there again he'd been practising for what felt like hours, and felt pretty exhausted. It was well worth it though – he felt cleaner now in body and soul – and he was getting close to levelling up! He saved the game before something went horribly wrong.

Feeling a little gross as the sweat on his skin dried, making him feel sticky and more than slightly pongy, Harry stripped himself of the ragged threads he slept in and took a quick strip wash and thoroughly brushed the disgusting fuzz and taste from his mouth. His aunt wouldn't complain really – time was still paused after all!

* * *

 **Minty fresh and squeaky clean! You've cleaned up good, +1 to Charisma for next 3 hours.**

* * *

Feeling cautiously optimistic, Harry closed the **Character Stats** screen and exited the bathroom. He could already hear his aunt down in the kitchen getting the frying pans and other utensils out of the cupboard.

Taking a deep breath in to sooth his nerves, he entered the kitchen. _'I wonder if what happened last night actually changed anything… How will she react today?'_

His aunt whipped round at the noise and looked at him with large eyes. There was a tension in the air as neither of them said anything for a few seconds. To Harry, it was some of the longest seconds of his life.

"You look… different today." Petunia said, breaking the silence. Harry cocked his head to one side – _'must be my_ _ **Charisma**_ _kicking in.'_ "It's nice." There was another silence, slightly awkward, but Petunia coughed and beckoned him over. He could tell she was really trying, and felt for her. This mustn't be easy for her.

"I've already started on the **Bacon** – will you fry up some eggs for me, H-Harry?" His aunt asked, only stumbling a little over his name. Harry gave her the brightest smile he could muster (which his aunt looked shocked at, before returning a tiny one of her own) and made his way over to the fridge.

* * *

 **Quest Alert! Impressing Petunia at Breakfast**

 _There has been a shift in relationships lately, but it's all pivotal on how you act today. Impress Petunia with your culinary skills, and it will set her up for more positive reactions later on. Good luck!  
_ **  
Objectives  
** **Impress Petunia Dursley**

**Rewards  
** **+2 Cooking, puts Petunia Dursley in a good mood, +10% to Rep with Petunia Dursley for 24 hours**

* * *

Harry read through the quest carefully, before saving the game. _'This is it – no muck ups! No mooning, no spontaneous toaster fires, no burning an infinite amount of_ _ **Bacon**_ _– this will be perfect!'_

"Harry?" Petunia called out from behind Harry. "I… I'd like some **Porridge** today – the **Omelette** you made yesterday was very good – leave the eggs to me."

* * *

 **New Recipe!**

 **Porridge – Difficulty 1/5**  
 **Success rate: 65%**  
 **Oats x1, Milk x1**

 _A hearty oat breakfast, good for energy and delicious if made right. Add any sort of toppings to taste, sweet or savoury._  
 ** _+5HP (perfect)  
+3HP (good)  
+1HP (burnt)  
-1HP (rotten)_**

* * *

Squaring his jaw, Harry collected the right ingredients from the fridge. If it was **Porridge** she wanted, she'd get the best damn **Porridge** he could make. An idea came to mind.

"Auntie, what's your favourite fruit?" Harry asked, ignoring the clang Petunia made with the frying pan at the question.

"Er… blueberries." Petunia answered quickly – he must have caught her off guard.  
 _'Blueberries, got it!'_ Harry searched the fridge, but to his dismay, the only blueberries they had were a little overripe.

* * *

 **Because I'm feeling nice and ir's your birthday, I'll make a suggestion – overripe fruit make for a good jam, because of the extra juices.**

 **New Recipe!**

 **Jam (Blueberry) – Difficulty 3/5**  
 **Success Rate: 33%**  
 **Blueberries x2, Sugar x3, Jar x1**

 _Sweet, sweet jam – freshly made. Spread on toast or swirl in porridge for a fruity punch.  
 **\+ 10 HP when eaten. (Perfect)**  
 **+7HP (good)**  
 **+2HP (burnt)**  
 **-2HP (rotten)**_

* * *

Saving the game again, Harry found a **Jar** in the cupboard, and covertly crafted the **Jam**. It took 2 reloads (one of which was because he produced a disgusting black tar instead of **Jam** ), but eventually he held a ' **Perfect' Jam (Blueberry) 5/5 servings** in his hand. If this didn't impress her, he didn't know what would.

He didn't think he could get away with crafting **Porridge** – it'd seem a little too 'magical' to produce a steaming heap of it from nowhere, so he carefully made it by hand. Sure, he spilt a little milk and got oat 'dust' all over the counter, but nothing he couldn't clean up.

With a 'ding', the microwave finished cooking and Harry held his breath as to what was inside. _'Please be edible!'_

Thick and steamy **Porridge** greeted Harry's eyes. _'Thank Merlin!'_ He had to thank someone – his luck lately had been pretty terrible – he'd expected the microwave to blow up or something. But no, he'd managed to produce 'good' **Porridge.**

Stirring in some of the **Jam** , he placed it on the table and got a spoon. Petunia turned round just as he placed the spoon down on the table with a clang.

"Harry? Is that blueberries in there?" Petunia asked, looking at him in a sort of appreciative way.

* * *

 **+5 to Petunia Dursley for being thoughtful!**

* * *

" **Blueberry Jam** – I er, found some in the cupboard. I chucked the blueberries out of the fridge, they were looking a little off."

Petunia scrutinised Harry for a second, before what seemed like guilt flashed across her face and she nodded before turning back to the **Bacon** she was making.

* * *

 **Lie success! Petunia feels bad for always questioning you, and accepts this lie without question.**

* * *

Guilt tore through Harry – Petunia was trying to be more accepting of him, and he was just lying to her over and over again. _'But she'd never accept what was happening to me, not now… It has to be this way.'_

"It is alright Auntie, I'll finish off breakfast." Harry said, biting his lip when he saw her shoulders tense up.

"But Harry… It's your birthday." Petunia whispered, not meeting his eyes.

' _Merlin, I forgot about that! Is that what she's feeling bad about?'_

* * *

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY POTTY!  
It's ya birthday! Congratz on surviving another year! +50 to HP, +50 to MP, +£50 Muggle money and increased Luck all day!**_

* * *

 _'I hate that nickname – but money, sweet!'_ He looked at Petunia, frozen in time – the picture of remorse, and his good mood dissipated.

"I like cooking, so please, just let me do this." Harry scraped the chair back for her, the noise loud and jarring. It seemed to snap Petunia out of whatever trance she seemed to be in, and she finally sat down and started eating the **Porridge**.

* * *

 **+20 Rep to Petunia Dursley for an amazing breakfast**

* * *

Grinning a little when he heard the tiniest of 'mmm's come from his aunty, he finished off all the breakfast no problem – even using some of the pre-prepared foods in his **Inventory**. Just like yesterday he set it all out on the table – it was as glorious to look at as yesterday's breakfast. He's just finished getting the cutlery out when the rest of his relatives burst into the kitchen.

"G'morning Pet, bo-" Vernon was cut off by a sharp cough from Petunia. He eyes then took in the glorious feast on the table and Harry could see the anticipation there. "Harry."

* * *

 **Trait learned – Vernon Dursley: Glutton**

 **Glutton** : _Bon appetite! This person adores food, and will eat, and eat, and eat, until they feel sick and stuffed. Can stem from a self-esteem issue, or just because food is just so damn good. –_ _ **Willpower**_ _when around food items._

 _ **Note:**_ _Characters can have traits and they usually develop as a result of a massive life event or of a repeated action. 5 is usually the maximum, however there isn't a limit to Character Traits one can possess._

 **Observe improved to level 5! +13XP**

* * *

"G'morning mummy! G'morning freak!" Dudley chipped in, and Harry couldn't help but wince a little at the nickname. He looked to Petunia, who was looking at her son tight lipped - but she didn't say anything. Seems her loyalties still lay with her son rather than both he and Harry.

"Breakfast is ready Dudders, HARRY made it for us." Petunia said carefully, voice full of affection yet stressing Harry's name. Harry caught her eye, and mouthed his thanks. He could see the two fattest members of his family looking at him, and then at the food.

* * *

 **+15 Rep to Vernon and Dudley Dursley for appealing to their stomachs**

* * *

 _'She's trying but years of never telling Dudley off for anything… that doesn't stop easily, does it?'_

Harry stood, as he always did, beside the table as his largest relatives dug into the feast he prepared. Petunia gave the tiniest cough to catch his attention, and gestured with her eyes to the empty chair.

Not wasting a second, Harry scrambled onto the chair and looked to his aunt for what he was allowed to do next. He wasn't taking any chances with her, not after everything was going so well. She pushed a plate full of **Toast** and a few rashers of **Bacon** at him, not looking at him, but at Vernon who was looking at the pair of them questioningly, butter and crumbs lacing his thick moustache.

Harry could almost detect disgust in his aunts expression as she eyed the mess that her son and husband was making, and made it a point it eat carefully – never letting a crumb stray from his mouth.

* * *

 **+2 Rep to Petunia for eating like a civilised human being**

 **Trait learned! Petunia Dursley: Neat Freak**

 **Neat Freak:** _Naturally obsessed with cleanliness and orderliness, these people have a fondness for fresh scents and clean surfaces. While being a_ _ **Neat Freak**_ _doesn't necessarily mean you are a germophobe, meeting this person with grubby fingers and a mucky face won't win their approval. Harder to build_ _ **Rep**_ _with this person if of messy appearance,_ _ **+Rep**_ _if of clean appearance._

 **Observe improved to level 6! +8XP**

* * *

' _It almost makes me wonder… does it make it easier to hate me when I'm dressed in rags? Because I didn't look tidy enough for her? Was that why she did it?'_

* * *

 **For an astute deduction, Intelligence raises by 1.**

* * *

' _A new wardrobe is in order then… and I have the money for it now, too!'_

* * *

 **Quest Complete - Impressing Petunia at Breakfast**

 **Rewards** **  
+2 Cooking, puts Petunia Dursley in a good mood, +10% to Rep with Petunia Dursley for 24 hours**

* * *

"Pet, I took the day off work today like you asked, so we could take Dudders out for a treat." Vernon said to Petunia. Harry detected the smallest of flinches as her eyes flickered to Harry for a second. Harry understood, something like this happened every year on his birthday. They'd arrange a day out, and make him watch as they spoiled Dudley while giving him nothing. He thought he'd be above being hurt by this by now, but a tiny part of his heart still twanged.

"So what would you like to do, Dudders?" Vernon asked around a mouth full of **Bacon**.

"Animals! Piers got a lizard and it's so cool! I want a lizard, mummy!" Dudley exclaimed, looking at Petunia with wide blue eyes. Petunia, as always, melted a little at her sons adoring, pleading gaze – and spared Harry one last look before nodding in agreement.

Harry didn't mind at all. _'I can get Kofi back!'_

"I saw some lizards in Critters Corner the other day, we could go there." Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast. He needed to go there without looking suspicious – plus he'd get to see Eugene again!

"Speak up, boy!" Vernon grumbled, glaring at Harry before catching his wife's sharp gaze. He sent a puzzled one back, then shrugged. "Talk later." Petunia mouthed before wiping her irritation away and smiling at her son, who seemed to be working himself into an excitement.

And so, they set off for the pet store – Petunia even managed to persuade her husband to go on foot, to let their breakfasts settle properly. Harry trailed behind the group as always, almost looking as if he didn't belong, but just before he reached the pet store, Petunia stopped.

"Dudders, love, go in and take a look around – I'm having a word with Harry." Petunia said, gently shooing her son inside the shop. _'Good luck Eugene.'_ Was all Harry could think as he cousin burst his way inside the shop, startling all the animals in the vicinity.

Harry looked at his aunt, trying to figure her out. She looked the same as always – icy blonde hair kept back in the tightest of ballerina buns, cool grey eyes, high cheekbones and long neck – but gaunt looking, unhappy – any beauty she had was lost when she was sneering and sniping and screeching at others. Even when she seemed happy, doting upon her son and husband, she never… _looked_ happy.

And Harry couldn't help but wonder why.

"Harry…" Petunia started, but closed her thin mouth and instead swallowed, hard.

"It's 'kay, Petunia." Harry knew she wanted to apologise.

"But it's not, is it?" Petunia sighed, dropping to sit on the step of the pet shop door. "It's not okay – this isn't okay."

Harry was silent and let her continue.

"At first, you know – I didn't mean for it to get this bad." Petunia cast her eyes away. "I'd just lost my sister to… something… a place I could never understand, somewhere I could never follow. She'd just died – and you remind me of her so much, Harry." Watery grey eyes looked into his green ones. "You have her eyes, y'know, Lily's eyes."

 _'I know.'_ But every time someone said it, he thought of his mum's kind face – and couldn't help but feel a swell of pride to be compared to her.

"Lily and I were never… well, we were… but at some point, Lily and I fell out." Petunia was stumbling on her words. Harry could tell this was hard for her. "We never recovered from that – we were just too different."

 _'You were jealous of her.'_

"So when you were left on our doorstep, looking like her – I… I took it out on you. I kept telling myself I'd stop one day – but then Vernon and Dudley joined in, and we became so used to it." Petunia looked at him, sadly. "I know you know what I'm talking about, the chores, the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon was quite pleased with himself with that one."

Harry cut her off. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I… I don't know." Petunia raised her hand to bite her red nails, before shuddering and stopping herself. Harry had only seen her do that when she was feeling particularly anxious. "Last night… you remember what happened. You _know_ , don't you?"

Harry stood, gob-smacked – his aunt was cleverer than he took her for. Closing his mouth, he settled to nodding.

"I thought so." Petunia let out a small, empty laugh. "It was such a shock, y'know, to find you playing with Dudley, floating toys to him. He looked so _happy_ – you both did." Petunia's face fell. "I didn't want to stop you – but Vernon walked in. He thought you were hurting Dudley. That's when he broke your arm – and it mended right away in a flash of light." Her grey eyes were looking watery now. "And even though he was hurting you, you never tried to hurt him back. You never hurt any of us. Not with your m-magic. Not even with your words."

"I wouldn't ever hurt you, you're family."

"I know – and that makes you so much better than all of us." Petunia wiped her eyes. "When you came to me last night – still possessing some sort of affection for us even through what we did to you, still caring about us – I told myself this is the time to change. I'm trying, Harry – I hope you know that."

"Of course I do." Harry's heart felt like it could burst in his chest. This was better than anything he could have expected from Petunia – and he hoped it wasn't just a dream.

"Good." Petunia raised a hand, slowly, and petted Harry's messy hair. "After this, I'm taking you to get cleaned up. And I'm moving you into the spare bedroom – God knows Dudley doesn't play with half of his toys." Petunia gave a small chuckle, a real one this time. "And for the love of God I'm taking you for a haircut. It drives me insane." Harry just grinned and ruffled his own hair, before squeezing Petunia's hand for a second.

"You're a good boy, Harry."

* * *

 **+110 Rep to Petunia Dursley for accepting her apology**

 **Petunia Dursley (friendly): 282**

* * *

CRASH!

* * *

 **Quest Accepted! Dudders in Danger!**

 _Your cousin got it into his head that he wanted to hold one of the snakes – and ended up breaking the tank. Of course, he had to pick on the biggest snake there – the Boa Contrictor. It's up to you, Harry, to save him!_

 **Objectives  
** **Save Dudley!**

 **Rewards: +50 Rep to Vernon Dursley, +55 Rep to Petunia Dursley +100 Rep to Dudley Dursley, +2 to Animal Handling**

* * *

 _'Ah crap!'_

"DUDLEY! GET AWAY FROM IT!" Vernon's voice boomed out from across the store. Petunia ran into the shop, Harry right behind her.

Dudley was stood, dumbfounded, as a gigantic 6ft snake tried to wrap itself round his small, pudgy legs. If the snake got round his neck, Dudley would be done for.

Petunia was screaming, and Vernon had some sort of litter-picker contraption in his hand, trying desperately to pry the snake from his son – but all he succeeded in doing was making it more angry. Eugene was passed out over the counter, with what seemed to be a nasty bruise forming on his eye.

 _"STOP!"_ Harry shouted, in full Parseltongue – and the colossal reptile suddenly stopped winding its way around the terrified child. An eerie silence descended over the shop as the snake looked at him with beady eyes, swaying to and fro as if in the wind.

Slowly, Harry made his way over to the snake. " _Stop, release the boy."_

"Spppeaker?"

The snake did as it was told, and as soon as Dudley was set free, he ran over to his mum, sobbing.

" _Stay there a minute."_ Harry told the reptile, before taking a deep breath in and looking at his family – who were all staring at him in wonder.

"Mummy! Freak saved my life! Freak saved my life with his freaky hissing!" Dudley sobbed into Petunias petite bosom. "I want to go home!"

Petunia stroked her son's blonde hair gently, eyes not leaving Harry. He knew he'd have to talk to her about what happened later.

* * *

 **Quest Complete! Dudley in Danger!**

 **Rewards: +50 Rep to Vernon Dursley, +55 Rep to Petunia Dursley +100 Rep to Dudley Dursley, +2 to Animal Handling**

 **Petunia Dursley (Friends): 337**  
 **Vernon Dursley (Unpopular): -150**  
 **Dudley Dursley (Acquainted/Unsure): 15**

* * *

"BOY! WHAT WAS TH-" Vernon began shouting, but was stopped when Petunia swatted his arm. Vernon looked to protest, but Petunia was having none of it.

"Vernon, take Dudley home. Watch telly with him, and there's some chocolate in the cupboard. Go." Vernon stared at his wife as if she were an alien. "Darling, you aren't deaf, are you?" Petunia said, voice dangerously sweet, still stroking Dudley's hair.

"Wh-no!" Vernon spluttered, face turning beetroot red in embarrassment. Without a word, he grabbed Dudley's hand and rushed him out the store.

Petunia stared at Harry. Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Petunia held up her hand.

"While I accept the fact, and am grateful, that you just saved my son – understand that that was freaky to watch and right now _I do not want to know._ " Harry nodded mutely in response.

"P-Please can you go and check on Eugene?" Harry gestured to the poor knocked out boy draped over the counter.

Petunia went to him and gently shook his shoulders – he awoke with a start, and began clutching his eye in pain.

"Aw, God, what the hell? Did that guy seriously hit me?" Eugene whined, delicately prodding his swollen eye. "Harry! Good God, didn't see you there – OH GOD THE SNAKE!"

"It's fine Eugene, good with snakes, remember?" Harry tried to soothe his friend. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Me? Yeah – that lad, Buddy or something – came in wanting to look at the snakes. So I was like, sure – but then he began pulling over the cage. Kid's damn strong for his age!" Eugene grimaced. "The cage fell over and smashed, and then the Boa started on the kid. So Venison or whatever his name was – the kid's dad – started telling me to do something so I got the litter picker. The guy takes it off me and punches me for being 'too ruddy slow'. Got a hell of a right hook."

Petunia had the shame to look embarrassed. Harry knew Vernon wasn't exactly a saint when it came to his temper.

"Anyway, so I just woke up – you saved them Harry?" Eugene gave a pained chuckle. "Geez kid, you have a saving people thing. Kofi, me and now that kid – three in two days, aren't you a regular little hero?"

* * *

 **+50 Rep to Eugene Aberstan for sorting out the mess while he was 'out'**

* * *

 _'If people didn't get themselves into mess I wouldn't have to save them.'_

"'Buddy' is my son, Dudley, and 'Venison' is my husband, young man. His name is Vernon, thank you very much." Petunia told Eugene, a little snottily. Harry looked at her and cringed. She'd gone into 'snob' mode.

"Er- sorry ma'am. Harry yours too I take it?" Eugene asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes. My nephew." Petunia frowned. "You said he saved you, and… Kofi?"

Eugene gave Harry a big smile. "Yeah, he came in yesterday with a little Boomslang snake who'd been attacked by cats – saved it. He came in when the dogs got loose – and saved me – I'm really allergic to them. You raised a brave kid, ma'am."

Petunia's eyes softened. "I know."

"Anyway kid, you here to pick up Kofi? He's been ever so good since you left, and I fed him a mouse this morning." Eugene said, gesturing over to the small cage where Kofi was kept. The tiny grey snake was pressed against the glass, eyes set on Harry. Harry hoped he wasn't annoyed with him because he forgot to pick him up.

"I- er…" Harry started, looking at Petunia. Asking for a pet snake after her son nearly got gobbled up by one probably wasn't the best way to go. Petunia seemed to know what he was thinking though.

"Yes. It's his birthday, so we're treating him."

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. His aunt despised animals – and one had just _attacked her son_ – why was she doing this?

"Right! Well, the Boomslang is poisonous – but I got some antidote from the seller nearby yesterday night – so take that just in case. But this one is only a wee one – I don't think it will get much bigger at all." Petunia glared a little at Harry at the word 'poisonous', but stopped when Harry shrank back.

"How much?" Petunia reached into her bag.

"Oh no – I already said to Harry he could take whatever he wanted for Kofi since he saved me – and he stayed to help out with the pups all of yesterday to. Even helped me fix the lock." Eugene gushed – but then spotted the snake that was laid on the floor, staring up almost adoringly at Harry. "Er – Harry, exactly how good are you with snakes?"

"Pretty good - where shall I put… her." Harry asked, looking down at the beautiful reptile.

"I'm not going at ask how you knew its gender. Er… Give me a moment." Eugene disappeared into the storeroom, leaving him with his aunt.

"Harry – I'm trusting you with this snake because you saved Dudley, it's your birthday, and you do deserve something. But if it bites anyone – it's your responsibility. And it hurts Dudley…" His aunts voice grew soft, and trailed off.

"He won't, Petunia. He'll be in his cage if I'm not around." Harry promised, not believing his luck.

Eugene appeared, struggling with a gigantic wire mesh cage. "I'm hoping…" Grunt. "This one won't break!" Eugene placed it on the floor with a groan, and opened the cage door. "It won't be forever, just until we get a new shipment of glass cages – and I'll get my uncle to make… her… more comfortable later."

 _"Pretty one – go into cage now."_ Harry asked the snake quietly, gesturing to the cage and doing his utmost best to ignore how Eugene and his aunt flinched.

 _"Yess Speaker… come see me again ssssooon."_ The Boa replied, before gracefully slithering into the cage. To spare Eugene the trouble, Harry locked the door for him.

"Cheers kiddo – how you did that I have no idea." Eugene said, looking a little unnerved at the display.

Harry shrugged and left it at that. Telling people he could speak to snakes probably wasn't the best idea right now.

Petunia and Harry gathered all of Kofi's equipment and carried it home – Harry managed to convince Petunia to let Kofi stay on his wrist again. They dropped the equipment off in the hallway without word to Dudley and Vernon who were engrossed in a football game on the telly, hands sticky with chocolate. Harry caught Petunia's grimace before turning and walking out the door, beckoning Harry to follow.

The rest of his day was spent shopping with Petunia – it was admittedly one of the more bizarre experiences in his life and more than once he'd had to defend Petunia from a dive bombing **Mutant Pigeon** – but luckily there were plenty of little stores to duck into for cover. On the downside, he'd fallen down a lot – on the upside his **Dexterity** had increased by **2** (going from 'vegetable' to 'it walks!') and he found out that Petunia could move hella fast if she wanted to.

He'd also had to pause time a few times to keep building his barriers around his Horcrux, which seemed a little easier than when he last tried, but still left him breathless.

Back to his aunt though. Using **Observe** on her, he found out two things. One, being 'Friends' with her meant he could see a lot more of her stats. Two, his aunt was a lot scarier than he thought.

* * *

 **Name: Petunia Dursley (née Evans)  
Titles: Tuney, Pet  
Age: 29 (Born 1957)  
Level: 26  
HP: 1800  
Status: Squib  
** **  
Stats**

 **Strength (Trim): 12  
Constitution (Never Ill): 35  
Intelligence (Gifted): 31  
Willpower (Disciplined): 24  
Dexterity (Dead Shot): 42  
Charisma (-10 from ?) (Ugly): 3  
Luck (Unlucky, Chucky!): 4**

 **Traits  
** **  
Neat Freak:** _Naturally obsessed with cleanliness and orderliness, these people have a fondness for fresh scents and clean surfaces. While being a_ _ **Neat Freak**_ _doesn't necessarily mean you are a germophobe, meeting this person with grubby fingers and a mucky face won't win their approval. Harder to build_ _ **Rep**_ _with this person if of messy appearance,_ _ **+Rep**_ _if of clean appearance._

 **Favourite fruit: Blueberries**

 _Thin and bony still – but not quite an unloving as you once thought; you are quickly learning there is more to the eye when it comes to Petunia Dursley. Will you ever figure her out? Time will tell._

' _Where the heck did get that much… everything? I mean her **Luck**_ _and_ _ **Charisma**_ _are in the crapper but_ _ **Dexterity**_ _? Where'd that come from?'_ Harry thought to himself in awe, looking at his aunt again, as if expecting her to morph into some sort of ninja. _'And the fact that she looks gaunt all the time, but having such a high_ _ **Constitution**_ _… come to think of it – she never got ill – not when I was living with her anyways. Stressed, of course – but never sick.'_

* * *

 **Observe levelled to Lv8. +27XP.  
Congratulations! Kofi levelled up to level 4!  
He has 2 stat points to spend.  
Kofi: 12/600 to next level!**

Kofi glowed slightly on his wrist when he levelled up, and Harry caught him hissing in contentment, before Petunia looked around sharply and spotted the snake on Harry's wrist.

"Harry!" Petunia spat, looking around frantically to see if anyone could see. "Hide that thing – it's not _normal_ to have a snake hissing on someone's wrist!"

 _'It's not normal to lock a small child up in a cupboard either, but y'know.'_ Harry couldn't help but think, almost spitefully – it felt awful that their progressing relationship was stopped by her obsession with 'normalcy', of all things. He immediately felt bad for thinking it – he shouldn't punish her now, not when they were doing so well.

* * *

 **Trait Learned! Petunia Dursley: Snob**

 **Snob:** _ **'**_ _Oh darling – that skirt with those shoes?' If you've ever heard this person say something along these lines, they probably are a little bit snobby. For it to become a trait though, is a whole other ball game. These people look down upon others at almost every opportunity – and the sad fact is, they do it to feel better about themselves. They fear what others will think of them if they aren't always in prime condition, but mostly what others think is what a snob they are._ _ **-10 Charisma**_

* * *

' _Damn… so if that was gone, Petunia would probably be a decent person. How would I go about doing that? If some big life event made her a snob, surely some other big life event would reverse it?'_ Harry certainly hoped so – it would make going to Hogwarts a whole lot easier.

"Sorry auntie – guess he was just feeling happy – I'll put him away." Harry swiftly opened his **Inventory** and put Kofi inside.

 _"I'll get you out when I can. And thanks for being nice about yesterday."_

" _It's fine, speaker – please don't forget about me again. That spotty boy poured nasty smelling stuff on me, made me cuts hurt_."

Kofi hissed, a little agitated, before calming again. _"He fed me a mouse after though…"_

Smiling at the youngling, he carefully raised him into the screen and watched him disappear from his wrist. _'There, should keep her happy for now.'_

Petunia's smile turned dangerous as she eyed the bushy black hair. Looking at the hairdressers in fear, Harry couldn't help but whimper slightly. What the heck was she going to do to him?

 _Two hours later…_

Stepping out of the hell-hairdressers – Harry felt absolutely _disgusting_. He had more gel on his hair than bloody Draco at a party – it was slicked flat onto his scalp and made his hair shine unnaturally. Petunia, on the other hand, loved it.

 _'1980's fashion sucks.'_ Harry couldn't help but think, wiping the sneer off his face when he realised (again) he looked too much like Malfoy. _'Shower tonight, and maybe my hair will do that re-growy thing again…'_ Harry kinda preyed that he would – he had no idea what his hair looked like without the gel – he was picturing a butchered mess.

Much to his pleasant surprise though, after quietly begging his aunt for a shower, when the gel came off (and by Merlin it took at least 3 lots of shampoo) – he found that the hairdresser had really just given him a good trim. It was more styled messy rather than urchin messy – and she'd kept his scar covered, which was a bonus. _'I lost so much hair though!'_ Suddenly, he heard voices coming from below.

"What has gotten into you today, Pet?" He could hear Vernon's baritone from the kitchen – Dudley was upstairs watching a film, but Harry could hear his relatives through a small crack in the floorboards. Feeling guilty, he lay down and quietly pressed his ear into the crack to hear better.

"Vernon, you know how we treated him isn't… what _normal_ people would do." Petunia responded, voice cold.

"Maybe so – but you know that _boy_ isn't normal – that freaky hissing today Pet, floating things around Dudley, changing his hair colour – it's a slippery slope!" Vernon whispered back heatedly.

"Are you forgetting he's _never_ hurt us before, and he _saved Dudley's life today_?" Petunia argued quietly. Harry was honestly touched she was fighting for him.

"Hogwash! I had it under control Pet, I swear!"

There was a distinctly unladylike, and rather sarcastic snort. "Of course you did dear, poking this great reptile with a bloody _litter picker_ of all things! Fat lot of good you did there love!" Harry had never heard her aunt really argue with Vernon before. "You know Dudley would have _died_ today without him – so put aside your pride, put aside what we did to him." Vernon was silent. "Please, Vernon – I know we treated him wrong, but it's not too late to change. He already seems forgiving – he _cares_ about us Vernon."

"It's a trap Pet – funny how I said he felt weird to be around yesterday and suddenly he doesn't anymore. He's got you real good, Pet."

"I can't believe you Vernon! Do you understand how ridiculous you sound right now? He's just a boy – like Dudley!"

"Never compare that… FREAK – with our son!" Harry heard a loud scraping of chairs. "I'm going out – when I've come back, I hope you've seen sense."

Harry retreated from the crack and lay on the bathroom floor – feeling oddly sick to his stomach. _'I'm getting Petunia into trouble… I need to make Vernon like me.'_ Harry tried to think what Vernon really liked, besides belittling him.

 _'The best way to a man's heart is through food.'_ It seems Harry would have to capitalise on that **Gluttony** trait after all.

For now though, it was off to his cupboard. He had some **Meditating** to do, and a Horcrux to smother. _'Operation Dursley starts tomorrow!'_

AN: I think this is the longest chapter so far – approaching 7000 words with this. Many thanks to **AgitatedDog9288 (x2!), Indra Senin, Lydia-Hood, cup'o'tea, lokarryn, BlueRose23 and Crotch Cricket (loving the name, pal!)** for reviewing, it makes me so happy to hear feedback on my writing, even if it's just a few lines – it means the world to me!  
We also hit over 100 favourites – I'm flattered!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
 _Victor_


End file.
